When the Ice Melts
by Silvan Arrow
Summary: Eri is taken to the Abbey at a young age, where she is forced to train against her will. Just what is so special about the Fire Wolf bit beast? When Boris turns Tala into a cyborg for the World Championships, can she melt his frozen heart? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The New Recruit

Author's Note: Hey, I'm Silvan Arrow, and I'm new to This is my first beyblade fic on this site, so please go easy on me. I will update as soon as time permits.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. Hiruka-Rei's-Kitty came up with the name Eri, so I guess I don't own that either. I do own the actual character, as well as Pyrix.

When the Ice Melts

Chapter 1: The New Recruit

A lonely little girl sat huddled in a dark alley. Her black hair was tangled and dirty, and her clothes were tattered. A breeze kicked up with the coming evening, and she pulled her torn jacket, which was too small, tighter around her thin body. This 7 year old child was oblivious to the people in the streets, walking about freely in the sunlight. The grief she had born for two years was a burden that she should never have had to carry. However, a small flame of hope still kindled in her heart, kept alive by her only friend in the world.

Flashback

A pounding on the girl woke the 5 year old girl up. She heard angry shouts coming from outside her house. Her mother burst into her room, carrying a backpack. "Hurry, Eri, get up!" the mother, who looked panicked, exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Eri asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"There's no time to explain. Pull some clothes on over your PJs," she replied hastily. After helping her daughter dress, the mother led her daughter to the basement and uncovered a trapdoor in the floor, opening it quickly. "Hurry, go through this door. It will take you outside. Just keep running and don't stop," she explained, handing Eri the backpack.

"Are you coming with me, Mommy? And where's Daddy?" Eri asked, putting on the backpack. Just then they heard the door come crashing down, followed by a gunshot and a thud.

Tears welled up in her mother's eyes. "I can't come with you, dear. Take this too." She handed Eri a red beyblade with gold decals. A picture of a red and orange wolf was in the bit chip; her tail looked as if it was made of fire, and flames surrounded her paws. "This is Pyrix. You mustn't let anyone take her from you. If you ever feel sad or lonely, Pyrix will always be there for you." She hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her cheek. "Now go. Hurry."

Tears welled up in Eri's eyes. "I love you, Mommy." She entered through the trapdoor, and her mother closed it behind her and concealed it again. Eri heard angry voices as she ran through an underground tunnel.

"Where is the legendary Fire Wolf?" a gruff male voice demanded.

"I-I don't know," the mother stammered.

"You will tell us!" the voice shouted. Eri heard the sound of a gunshot as she emerged from the tunnel under the night sky and continued running.

End Flashback

Eri heard the soft padding of feet, though not human, approaching, and a small brown puppy came running up to her, a piece of bread in her mouth. Eri picked up the puppy and carried her to the back of the alley, where the sunlight or human eyes did not penetrate. Eri set the puppy down and she returned to her true form: a fiery red wolf. The wolf laid the bread down and spoke: "I'm sorry, Eri, but this was all the humans would give me. They are not as generous as they once were."

Eri put her arms around the wolf's neck and hugged her. "Don't worry, Pyrix, I'll be fine. Thank you." Eri sat down and ate, and the wolf lay down behind her, curling her body around the child to keep her warm. Pyrix was the reason that Eri had survived this long and why she still had hope.

Once Eri finished eating, she lay back and snuggled against Pyrix's warm, furry body. Pyrix covered the child with her tail. "We mustn't give up hope, Eri. I just know we will find a better life." But she was already asleep. Pyrix smiled and laid her head down, keeping alert for any danger.

During the middle of the night Pyrix's ears pricked up. She whimpered and nuzzled Eri to wake her up. "What's wrong, Pyrix?" Eri asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Someone's coming. I can't let anyone see me," Pyrix replied. She quickly vanished into her beyblade, which Eri kept in her pocket.

Several sets of footsteps thudded against the ground, and Eri saw three men emerge from the darkness and stand over her. She shook in fright. "W-who are you?" she asked.

"Are you Eri Kovano?" one of the men asked gruffly.

Not knowing what to say, she replied timidly, "H-how do you know my name?"

The man turned to the two following him and ordered, "Inform the boss we've finally found her." Then he grabbed Eri's wrist and said, "You're coming with us." As he dragged her off, she screamed and begged him to let her go. One of the other men roughly tied a blindfold over her eyes. Eri felt them place her in a car. She was too scared to move as the car drove off.

The next thing she knew she was being led down a long hallway inside a building. When her blindfold was finally removed she was standing in a small dark room with no windows. The entire structure was made of stone. A man with purple hair wearing a mask stood in front of her; the three men who had kidnapped her were standing behind her to make sure she couldn't get away. The man with purple hair spoke, pretending to be nice: "Well, hello there, Eri. We've been looking for you for a very long time."

"Where am I?" Eri squeaked.

"You're in the Abbey. This will be your new home." The man knelt so his gaze was level with hers. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And my name is Boris. I'm so very pleased to meet you." His icy touch frightened Eri, and she gave a start, stepping back away from him. Her beyblade fell from her pocket. "Oh, what do we have here?" Boris asked, picking up the beyblade.

"Give Pyrix back to me!" Eri exclaimed.

"So, that is the name of the Fire Wolf," Boris mused, gazing at the beyblade. He held out the beyblade to his men. "Here, you know what to do with this." One of the men took the beyblade and exited the room.

"What are you doing with Pyrix?" Eri asked in a panicked tone.

Boris didn't answer. He ordered the other two men, "Take her to her cell. And give her something to change into. Her training begins tomorrow."

The two men each took one of Eri's arms and dragged her away. As they dragged her down the hall, she shouted, "Let me go! Give back Pyrix! HELP ME!"

As she was being taken away, an eight year old red-haired boy poked his head out of his room. He saw the two men dragging the girl behind them. "What's with all the racket, Tala?" a boy with blue two-toned hair asked. He was the same age as the redhead.

"There's a girl out there, Kai. I think she's a new recruit," Tala replied.

"Huh? A girl? Girls don't train at the Abbey," Kai replied.

"Well, I've heard Boris has been looking for this girl. He said something about finding the legendary Fire Wolf bit beast," Tala explained. He strode back into the room and crossed his arms. "Oh well, it's none of our business."

In Boris' Research Lab

The man carrying Pyrix placed her beyblade in a large test tube, big enough for holding a bit beast for research. He closed the tube and ordered the scientist working the machine, "Begin the extraction process."

"Yes sir." The scientist started up the machine, and the test tube started to glow green as it filled with incubation fluid. A shaft of light emerged from the beyblade as Pyrix was drawn out. She hovered in the test tube, not moving. "Shall I begin the memory wipe?"

"Yes, begin at once." The man thought to himself, 'Once we have erased Pyrix's memory, we can block all her emotions except the desire to win and dominate. Then she will be just like the other bit beasts we have altered.' He looked over at four other test tubes harboring bit beasts: a wolf, a falcon, a whale, and a snake. However, as the test tube started to glow again, Pyrix opened her eyes and started to struggle. "What's going on?" the man asked in alarm.

"Pyrix is resisting the memory wipe. The energy readings are rising off the scale," the scientist replied hastily. Pyrix let out a howl that echoed throughout the entire abbey, and the test tube shattered in a burst of fiery energy. When the smoke cleared the beyblade was lying on the floor with Pyrix safely inside her bit chip.

Boris came running into the lab and noticed the puddle of incubation fluid around his shattered test tube. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked furiously.

"Sir, Pyrix resisted the memory wipe and destroyed the test tube," the man replied.

"Our entire network is down. We've lost power," the scientist stated. "What should we do with the Fire Wolf?"

Boris thought for a moment and grinned evilly. "This could very well work in our favor. The Fire Wolf has shown that she has more than enough power without being altered. We will return her to Eri and train her in the Abbey. The bit beast has shown that she will accept no other master." Then Boris started laughing evilly.

In Eri's Cell

Eri sat on the bed in a cold, dark room. She was completely alone and missed Pyrix terribly. Then someone opened her door and tossed a small object on the floor. "Here, take this. Your training begins tomorrow."

Eri picked up the object and realized with a start that it was her beyblade! And Pyrix was still in her bit chip! "Pyrix, I'm so glad to see you!" The bit chip glowed, and Pyrix materialized before her. However, she looked completely exhausted and collapsed on the floor. Eri rushed to her side. "Pyrix, are you okay?"

"I'm…okay, Eri. I beat them," Pyrix replied weakly. "They…tried to erase my memories, but I managed to stop them. Now they mean to keep us here and train you in beyblading." Tears welled up in Eri's eyes, and she sobbed into Pyrix's fur. Pyrix nuzzled her lovingly and tried to comfort her young master.

End chapter 1

* * *

Author's Note: So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Ugly? I have another chapter ready to post as soon as time permits. Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Six Years Later

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. I won't be able to update for a couple of days because I'll be busy all day Friday and Saturday. I am still writing and revising the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

_Bit beast chatting with master_

Chapter 2: Six Years Later

The red beyblade circled its opponent's grey blade in the ring, slamming it mercilessly over and over. The boy controlling the grey blade looked panicked and struggled to stand his ground. His opponent simply stood on the other side, not moving. Locks of dark-brown hair peeked out from around a hood. A blast of cold wind blew the hood back, revealing a thirteen-year-old girl's face. Her expression was a mask of stoic concentration, not showing any emotion. "No, I can't lose," the boy muttered.

"Pyrix, Oblivion Inferno," the girl ordered. Her beyblade ignited with a tempest of flame that filled the entire dish and blinded her opponent in a flash of light. When the smoke cleared the defeated beyblade was nothing more than a puddle of molten metal. The girl raised her hand, and her beyblade returned. "Child's play." She walked over to Boris, who was standing under a stone awning. She despised this man.

"Very good, Eri. You have come a long way since you came here," Boris stated in mock appraisal.

"You mean since you kidnapped me," Eri replied coldly and brushed past him without another room. She headed back to her room, or rather her cell. It was the same stone cold room she had lived in for six years. It was furnished with a small bed, a small bathroom off to the side, and a desk. Eri had trained in the Abbey every day for six years. She despised this dungeon and Boris, but failure would have meant indescribable punishment, including the loss of her bit beast. Kai had mysteriously disappeared soon after she arrived. One night she had woken up to the sound of a major explosion which had destroyed half of the Abbey. She had not seen the blue-haired boy since. Tala, on the other hand, was now Boris' top soldier, as well as the defending beyblade World Champion. Boris had organized his top recruits--Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian--into a team called the Demolition Boys. Eri was ranked just below them; otherwise she would have been on the team. In her mind, though, Eri knew that she was just as skilled. The only reason Boris didn't field her in a tournament was that she wouldn't submit completely to his wishes. She went on with her training, but she always made sure Boris knew how much she hated him. The Demolition Boys, on the other hand, were totally obedient. Brushing these thoughts aside, she sat down on her bed with a weary sigh and looked at her beyblade. "Come on out, Pyrix. We're done for today."

A red shaft of light shot out from her bit chip, and Pyrix materialized before her. "You seem troubled, Eri."

"I hate this place," she stated. "I want to get away from this dungeon and from Boris." Pyrix was the only reason Boris had not brainwashed her. She had constantly encouraged her master to resist him and his evil plans. So far Eri had not caved, but despair was slowly setting in that she would never leave.

Pyrix rubbed her head against Eri's leg and said, "Don't give up, Eri. The World Championships are quickly approaching. We may have a chance to escape while Boris is occupied with his plans."

"Yeah, maybe. Boris plans to take over the world with his army of mutant bit beasts, and I don't want to have anything to do with it," Eri stated.

Eri jerked her head up when a knock sounded at her door. Pyrix quickly jumped back into her beyblade to avoid discovery. Only Eri knew that she could take physical form. She heard a muffled voice. "Eri, it's Tala. Open the door."

Eri opened the door and found Tala standing there with his arms crossed. "What is it?" she asked.

"Boris has summoned all the recruits to the meeting hall. He has an important announcement about the World Championships," Tala replied. "Now hurry up."

"Fine, I'm coming," she said, irritated. She made sure her beyblade was safely in her pocket and followed Tala. She had trained with the red head and his team multiple times, so they knew her pretty well. But still, Tala acted cold around her, as did the rest of the team. Boris had brainwashed them into believing that emotions were a weakness. After a few minutes, Eri broke the silence by asking, "Don't you ever get tired of listening to Boris? You know he's just using you as his slave."

"Boris is our leader. He has promised that we will become world champions. I would not be a world champion if it weren't for him," Tala replied emotionlessly.

"Is that you talking, or Boris?" Eri shot back. "Face it, he's brainwashed you. Just tell him to take a hike."

Tala whirled around and shoved her against the wall, keeping both hands on her shoulders so she couldn't get away. His face was only inches away from hers as he hissed, "And where would I go? I've lived here my whole life. So maybe I do hate Boris. So what? I hate everything about this stupid Abbey!"

"So why don't you just leave? As the best blader in this place, you could break out easily," Eri suggested.

Tala sighed and shook his head as he let go of her shoulders and turned away. "You just don't get it, do you? I would have thought you, of all people, would understand. I have no family or place to go outside of this Abbey. Boris had both of your parents killed just so he could get his hands on your bit beast."

"You think I don't know that already?" Eri asked. "Boris destroyed my entire life, just like he's destroying the lives of every blader in this wretched place. That's why we need to stop him."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Hurry up, or we'll be late," Tala interrupted, once again assuming his emotionless wall. Eri followed him reluctantly to the underground chamber where all the bladers in the Abbey had gathered. Boris stood on a raised platform and addressed his crowd.

"Members of Biovolt, the time has come!" Boris proclaimed. "Soon the entire world will fall to our might, but in order for this to take place we must emerge victorious at the World Championships. However, this will be a mere formality, as the competing team, the Bladebreakers, is a set of mere weaklings compared to us. I am sending the Demolition Boys into this tournament to assure us the win." The four members of the Demolition Boys stepped onto the platform as the rest of the bladers cheered, except for Eri. She stood at the back of the room in the shadows. "With the sport of beyblading crushed by our victory, my army of genetically altered bit beasts will claim dominion over the world! And you, my loyal followers, will share in the power of world domination!" Once again the bladers cheered; they were hopelessly brainwashed by Boris' speech.

_Eri, we cannot let Boris have his way_, Pyrix communicated telepathically.

_I know, but we can't stand against the Demolition Boys and Boris just by ourselves. We need help_, Eri replied.

After the meeting, Eri returned to her room and talked with Pyrix for a long time about their situation. One thing was clear: they had to get out of the Abbey before it was too late.

Meanwhile, in the control room one of the security guards spoke up from his monitor, "Boris, I think you need to see this."

"What is it? This had better not be a waste of time," Boris snapped.

"Well, sir, one of the cameras recorded a conversation between Eri and Tala earlier today, before the meeting." He began replaying the conversation.

_"…I hate everything about this stupid Abbey!"_

_"So why don't you just leave? As the best blader in this place, you could break out easily."_

_"You just don't get it, do you? I would have thought you, of all people, would understand. I have no family or place to go outside of this Abbey. Boris had both of your parents killed just so he could get his hands on your bit beast."_

_"You think I don't know that already? Boris destroyed my entire life, just like he's destroying the lives of every blader in this wretched place. That's why we need to stop him."_

_"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Hurry up, or we'll be late…"_

"I've seen enough!" Boris barked. The guard winced as he shut off the recording. "It seems that Eri has formed some sort of alliance with Tala, however trivial it may be. We will have to keep a closer watch on the two of them. I will not have some rebellious little girl corrupting my finest soldier." With that, Boris turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

End chapter 2

* * *

Author's Note: I will post the third chapter as soon as possible. In the meantime, please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3: The World Championships

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy celebrating my birthday, and my best friend was over here for two days. I will try to make my chapters longer in the future, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: The World Championships: Round One

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with its master_

Eri didn't see much of Tala or the other Demolition Boys for the next few days. Boris kept them in training for most of the day and monitored their actions closely. However, one evening while she was in her room the alarms went off, indicating an intruder. She heard the other trainees scrambling into the hallway to take care of the situation, and she wanted no part of it.

_Shouldn't we see what's going on?_ Pyrix asked.

_I really don't care. If someone wants to break in, let them. Maybe the intruders have come to blow this stupid place sky-high. I wouldn't mind that at all, as long as we had enough warning to get out while leaving Boris in here,_ Eri replied. Pyrix went silent.

The next day after her morning training Eri went walking around the Abbey by herself. She heard the sound of a beyblade spinning in the courtyard, a powerful one at that. 'Hmm, I wonder if that's Tala practicing.' She mentally slapped herself and thought, 'What am I thinking? Tala doesn't care the slightest bit about me.' She peeked around the corner and spotted a teenage boy about her age with two-toned blue hair in front of a beydish.

"Let it Rip!" the boy shouted as he launched a black beyblade. "Show me what you've got, Black Dranzer!"

'No…it can't be,' Eri thought to herself. 'Is that…Kai? But he disappeared nearly six years ago. What is he doing back here?'

Kai called back his blade and turned to leave. A sound behind him made him whirl around. "…Kai?" He turned to face Eri with an emotionless mask on his face.

"Hmph, what do you want?" Kai asked coldly. "In case you didn't notice, I'm kinda busy right now."

"You don't remember me?" Eri asked, taking another couple of steps. "It's me, Eri. We trained together nearly six years ago before you disappeared."

"Wait…I do remember you," Kai said, recognition dawning in his eyes.

"What are doing back at the Abbey?" Eri asked.

"None of your business," Kai said, turning and walking away.

'Hmph. Same ol' Kai,' Eri thought to herself.

_But something was different_, Pyrix interjected. _I sensed a darkness around his heart. I'm afraid the power of Black Dranzer has seduced him and changed him for the worst. Now Boris will have no trouble using him to steal bit beasts_.

_You're probably right_, _Pyrix,_ Eri said. _We'll have to keep a close watch on him._ With those final thoughts, Eri returned to her room.

The next day was a busy one for the Abbey. Boris and the Demolition Boys left early for the first day of the World Championships. As a result, the daily training sessions were cancelled so the other students could watch the beybattles. Boris wanted to use this as an opportunity to instill a deeper desire to dominate in his trainees.

At the world championships…

Eri watched in growing nausea as Boris opened up the World Championships, putting on a false smile as he pretended to promote beyblading as a wholesome team sport. After his announcement, the All Starz prepared to face the Demolition Boys. Ian stepped into the arena first to face Steve. Once both bladers were ready to launch, DJ Jazzman began the countdown: "3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

Judy coached Steve from the sidelines: "Steve, hold back until we can analyze Ian's data."

"You got it, coach," Steve replied through the microphone in his helmet. "Tryhorn, defense!" Tryhorn began playing a defensive game, consecutively dodging Ian's attacks. After a couple of minutes, when Emily couldn't get any data, Judy ordered Steve to go on offense. "Sheesh, make up your mind already!" Steve exclaimed in frustration. "Tryhorn, attack!" Tryhorn charged Wyborg full-throttle, but, as if from a wordless command, Ian's blade dodged the attack and countered with a reverse slam, easily sending Tryhorn out of the dish.

"And Ian is the winner!" DJ Jazzman announced. The crowd erupted in applause.

Eddy stepped up to the dish next to try and avenge Steve's defeat. DJ Jazzman gave Tala a glowing introduction, and the crowd wildly applauded the hometown hero. Once the match actually began, Eddy immediately ordered Trypio to pile-drive Wolborg with Sting Shoot. Tala, however, wasn't fazed by the attack at all. His blade easily deflected the attack and sent Trypio out of the dish.

"And Tala is the winner!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Who would have thought the Demolition Boys would be so dominant over the All Starz?" Once again, the crowd eagerly supported the Demolition Boys in their victory.

"Come on! One more loss and the All Starz out of the tournament!" Mariah remarked to Lee from the stands. The Bladebreakers were just as surprised at the Demolition Boys' raw power.

Back at the Abbey…

Eri expected either Bryan or Spencer to come out next and finish the job. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw Kai step out into the beystadium. Even the announcers didn't know what to make up this surprising new development. Kai was supposed to be a member of the Bladebreakers. Eri was even more surprised to see him challenge the entire All Starz team at once. She watched in horror as he handily defeated all of them with the power of Black Dranzer and stole their bit beasts. She felt Pyrix's pain at seeing her fellow sacred spirits in distress, even as the other trainees cheered for Kai's victory.

_This is…horrible_, Pyrix voiced. _Those bit beasts have hearts and souls of their own. Kai has no right to steal them away from their masters, for they are ones they care for the most._

_I can't watch anymore of this. I gotta get out and clear my head_, Eri replied as she walked away from the TV and tried to ignore the cheering of the other students.

Eri grabbed her coat from her room and headed outside into the chilly Russian evening. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, and the temperature steadily dropped with the coming night. However, this cold didn't affect Eri at all, since she had grown up in these harsh conditions. She had spent many evenings and nights outside training under Boris' orders. She stood in front of a beydish and launched Pyrix. Eri carefully inspected all of Pyrix's movements and balance, down to the littlest wobble. This was the only way she could try to forget what she had seen today. After practicing in silence for a few minutes, Pyrix finally decided to break into her master's thoughts. _Do you feel any better, Eri?I know you always do this when you're upset._

_Not really_, Eri replied. _I still can't get over what's going on. Why can't beyblading just be a sport played for fun? Boris wants to taint everything good about the sport. It makes me sick to even think about he created Black Dranzer for the sole purpose of stealing bit beasts._

_So what should we do?_ Pyrix asked. _Perhaps we should talk to Tala. Yesterday I felt that your words started to have an effect on him. We could convince him to take a stand against Boris._

_I don't know. Last time we talked he showed that Boris still holds too much sway over his mind._ Eri's conversation was cut short as she heard the pounding of footsteps outside. Judging by the sound, the person was running. But from what? Eri looked out over the wall to see a girl with long blonde hair running down the street like her life depended on it. Eri could just barely make out the girl's pained, tear-stained expression in the dwindling light. _I wonder what's wrong with her?_

_I don't know. I sense that she is grieving over something…or someone,_ Pyrix said. _Why don't we go try to talk to her?_

_But I don't even know her. And besides, Boris would have my head if he caught me sneaking out,_ Eri objected.

_But Boris isn't here right now. He will be staying at the stadium tonight, so security will not be as tight here,_ Pyrix remarked.

Eri smirked. _Wow. I guess even you like to live on the wild side every now and then._ Pyrix just sighed. _All right, let's go see what's up._ With that said, Eri easily hopped the fence and snuck down the street to find that mystery girl.

End chapter 3

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter under my belt! Thanks to all who reviewed! You give me the inspiration to keep going! Please keep reviewing! BORIS MUST DIE! 


	4. Chapter 4: First Meetings

Author's Note: Okay, all you wonderful people, it's time for a new chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. School's gonna be a killer for the next couple of months. I have to write a 20-40 page (no, it's not a typo) senior thesis, so my updates may not be as regular. Please bear with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Michelle and Dramikun belong to my friend. Please don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter 4: First Meetings

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with its master_

Eri ran down the sidewalk, following the path she had seen the girl take. However, she quickly lost sight of her in the darkness. _Agh…I lost her. Pyrix, can you sense where she is?_

_I believe I can sense her. She has a bit beast as well. Take the road on your left_, Pyrix replied.

_That will take me to the park_, Eri said.

_I know. She may have gone there to seek solitude_, Pyrix replied. Eri kept running until she came to the closest park. Multiple beydishes were set into the ground so kids could practice and battle each other. Russia was well-known for these kinds of parks. Beybladers came from all over the world just to challenge the Russian players. _I can see her in the far corner, in the shadow of that cathedral._

Eri cautiously moved to where Pyrix indicated. Sure enough, she found the blonde girl standing in front of a beydish. A violet beyblade was spinning in the center of the dish. The girl looked up in alarm as a red beyblade was launched into the dish. Pyrix spun in place as Eri stood across from the girl. "Who are you?" the girl asked defensively.

"I saw you running outside the Abbey, so I decided to come see what the problem was," Eri replied.

The girl called her blade back to her hand. "There is no problem," she replied emotionlessly as she started to walk away.

"I can tell you're lying," Eri stated, calling Pyrix back to her hand. "Pyrix and I can both tell something's bothering you. We know how it is to face tough situations, so maybe we can help you."

The girl suddenly whirled around to face Eri. "You really wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you," she said harshly as fresh tears started to stream down her face. "The person I trusted more than anyone else has betrayed me and my teammates. I can't stand it! I feel like I've lost him forever and he's never coming back." She held out a familiar blue beyblade. "This is all we have left of him."

Eri stepped closer and examined the blade. "Is that…Dranzer?" The girl nodded. "I know that blade. My name is Eri. What's yours?"

"I'm Michelle," she replied. "So how do you know Dranzer?"

"Let's find a place to sit and talk first," Eri suggested. They found a bench off to the side of the park and sat down. "Dranzer belongs to Kai, former member of the Bladebreakers. That means you're on that team too, right?"

Michelle nodded. "I've been on the team since Mr. Dickinson first brought us together in Japan. Do you know Kai?"

Eri replied, "Yes, I met him six years ago. I've lived at the Abbey since I was seven, so I trained with Kai on several occasions. However, he mysteriously disappeared soon after I came. Just yesterday I saw him back at the Abbey practicing with Black Dranzer."

"So it's true. Kai really did abandon us in order to get Black Dranzer," Michelle said. "Since you live at the Abbey, you work for Boris and the Demolition Boys."

"Believe me, it's not by choice," Eri stated firmly. "I can't stand Boris, and I hate living in that stupid Abbey. I just wish Tala and the other Demolition Boys would find it in themselves to stand against Boris."

"So I guess you really like Tala, don't you?" Michelle asked. "I mean, I can tell you're really worried about him."

Eri blushed. "Wow, nothing gets by you, does it?" she asked sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I do care a lot about him. It just pains me to see Boris ruining his life by using him as a pawn. And it's not just Tala. It's every beyblader in that Abbey. Boris killed my parents just so he could get his paws on my bit beast." She paused and then added, "And I'm guessing you really like Kai, right?"

Michelle blushed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. We've been friends for a while now, and now I think I've developed deeper feelings for him. But I still haven't found the courage to tell him."

Eri smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure he'll get the message eventually."

Michelle decided to change the subject. "So you said you have a bit beast?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Let me introduce you." Eri held up her beyblade so Michelle could see the bit chip. "This is Pyrix, my best friend in the whole world. She's been there for me and helped me survive ever since I lost my parents."

Michelle held up her beyblade so Eri could see the bit chip. "This is Dramikun." He was a blue phoenix with yellow-tipped wings. "He's a phoenix that controls ice and lightning. He's also been my best friend for years."

Meanwhile, in Eri and Michelle's beyblades…

_So you must be Dramikun. I am Pyrix,_ Pyrix greeted her fellow sacred spirit.

_It is a genuine pleasure to meet you,_ Dramikun replied. _I understand that you are the legendary Fire Wolf that Boris has been seeking._

_I am, but I will never submit to his wishes,_ Pyrix resolved. _I will do everything possible to remain by Eri's side. She will need my help by the time the World Championships are over._

_I feel the same way about Michelle. Kai's betrayal has upset her greatly. Dranzer has not taken it well either,_ Dramikun explained. _She blames herself for what happened to Kai, saying that she was not strong enough to meet his high expectations._

_Dranzer must realize that she cannot be held responsible for her master's actions,_ Pyrix said. _There must be some way to bring Kai back from the darkness._

_We can only hope,_ Dramikun concluded.

Back with Eri and Michelle…

"If you really want to escape the Abbey, Mr. Dickinson might be able to help you," Michelle explained. "However, our team has to expose Biovolt's cruel intentions by winning the World Championships first. I'll tell Mr. Dickinson about you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Make sure to mention the Demolition Boys and the other trainees. They need help just as much as me," Eri said.

"Of course. You can trust me," Michelle replied confidently. She stood up. "I should be getting back to the hotel."

"And I need to get back to the Abbey before the guards realize I snuck out," Eri said.

"Whoa, you're brave to sneak out," Michelle remarked.

Eri laughed and said, "It was Pyrix's idea." She waved and bid her new friend farewell before heading back to the Abbey.

The next morning, Michelle raced to Mr. Dickinson's room to call an emergency team meeting. Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny assembled in the room a few minutes later. "So what's the deal with getting us up so early?" Tyson complained. "I'm still sleepy."

"Zip it, Tyson. This is important," Michelle barked. She immediately told the team about meeting Eri in the park and their conversation. She especially emphasized the need to help Eri, the Demolition Boys, and the rest of the trainees escape from the Abbey.

Once she finished, Mr. Dickinson said, "I agree wholeheartedly with your ideas. We must put a stop to Boris and his Abbey. Unfortunately, we don't have enough evidence to convict him and Voltaire of a crime. We must expose him by defeating him and his Demolition Boys in the World Championships. If we can do that, I will be able to help all those bladers in the Abbey."

"But to do that, we'll undoubtedly have to face Kai," Rei remarked.

"I know we can beat him if we stick together as a team," Max said confidently.

"And don't forget I'll be there every step of the way too," Kenny added.

"Then let's do this for Eri, Kai, and every beyblader in that cruddy Abbey!" Tyson exclaimed. The whole team cheered.

'Don't worry, Eri. You're not alone,' Michelle thought to herself. 'We'll do everything we can to help you.'

End chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note: So how did you like it? I know it was all talking, but it was necessary for the plot to continue. Oh and please don't flame me for adding a new member to the Bladebreakers. It was for my best friend. Also, school's gonna get a lot more demanding over the next few weeks, so I won't be able to update as often. Please be patient. In the meantime, you could always review… I like reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5: World Championships: Rd 2

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I've been fighting writer's block and school. First I would like to thankMs. Controversy, wolf of the snow, Hiruka-Rei's-Kitty, hobo bob (anon.), chocolateriku, PureBlackRaven, and kay1fire for reviewing.Your encouragement has been so helpful! And Ms. Controversy has reviewed every chapter so far! You don't know how much that means to me. I'm not sure when I will have time to write the next chapter, so I hope this is long enough to tide everyone over! I will be slightly changing the plot of the Beyblade anime from here on out, so don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own Pyrix and Eri. Michelle and Dramikun belong to my friend.

* * *

Chapter 5: The World Championships: Round Two

"I'm so sorry, Eri. This was all my fault," Pyrix apologized as she laid her head on Eri's chest.

"It's…not your fault, Pyrix," Eri replied, reaching up to scratch Pyrix's head. Even that slight movement caused her to wince in pain. She was lying on top of her bed with bandages covering most of her arms, legs, and back. She had gotten back into the Abbey just a couple of hours ago, but one of the guards spotted her. Eri wouldn't tell him what she had been doing, so he had punished her by beating her. It was around 3 in the morning, which meant the bell would ring in three hours to rouse the trainees for breakfast. "Ugh…I don't want to go to practice today." But she knew the guards would make her go, probably with another beating, if she tried to stay in her room.

"But I was the one who suggested that you sneak out to find Michelle. I should have known better," Pyrix insisted.

"Hey, I was the one who made the decision to go," Eri replied. "Besides, it was worth it. We now have a contact who knows Mr. Dickinson. If anyone can help us, it's him."

"But what if the Bladebreakers can't defeat the Demolition Boys?" Pyrix asked. "We'll be back to square one."

"We…have to try," Eri said, fighting against the pain surging through her body. "Wake me when the bell rings. I need some sleep or else I'll never make it through training." She closed her eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep while Pyrix kept watch.

Meanwhile…

Kai leaned against the wall in the corner of the Demolition Boys' locker room, eyes closed and arms crossed. It was still early, so he had the room to himself. He could feel Black Dranzer's consciousness around his heart. 'Such power…' Kai thought. 'I will never lose to anyone. As long as I have Black Dranzer, I'll be invincible.'

_Kai…_ a dark, malicious voice whispered.

Kai jerked his head up. Black Dranzer always caught Kai off guard when he contacted him. _What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?_ Kai asked in annoyance.

_Hungry…I crave sacred spirits… _

Kai smirked, an evil glint in his eye. _Heh…you won't have long to wait. It'll be dinnertime soon._

Two hours later…

"Demolition Boys, fall in!" Boris ordered. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian immediately stood at attention. Kai, on the other hand, still stayed put in his corner. "Today we are facing the White Tigers. You will beyblade and win. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the Demolition Boys replied with a salute.

"Kai, I want you to let Tala and the others handle this. You need to conserve your strength for the later matches," Boris said.

Tala was indignant. "What? You're gonna make us fight just because Kai might be tired?"

"My orders are final!" Boris snapped.

"But sir—"

"Do I make myself clear?" Boris roared.

"Yes sir," Tala said, snapping back to attention.

Kai jerked his head up and walked over to Boris. "Let me blade. I can take on that whole team by myself." He looked down at the blade beyblade in his hand. "Black Dranzer is still hungry for more bit beasts."

Boris nodded. "Very well, Kai."

Tala thought, 'This has gone too far. Maybe Eri was right about Boris.'

Boris had his own thoughts about his team. 'Tala is becoming more rebellious. It's all Eri's fault. If she didn't command the Fire Wolf I would have killed her years ago. Once we win this match, I will have to do something about Tala. Then maybe that insolent girl will finally learn her place.'

"And it's my pleasure to welcome all of you back for the second day of the Beyblade World Championships!" boomed DJ Jazzman over the microphone. "Today we have a fierce match-up, with the Demolition Boys facing the White Tigers!"

Lee was dumbfounded to see only Kai sitting on the Demolition Boys' team bench. "What's this? Do they dare insult the White Tigers by sending in only one blader?" he asked indignantly. Kai didn't seem to hear Lee's words but continued to sit on the bench as if meditating.

"The Demolition Boys are certainly taking a risk by sending only one blader. Can Kai do take the win?" asked DJ Jazzman as Kai approached the dish.

"I've had enough of this," Lee stated. "Gary, go teach this guy a lesson." Gary obeyed his captain and stepped up to the dish.

Once both bladers were ready, DJ Jazzman began the countdown: "3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

Gary didn't waste any time going on the offense. "Galzzy, Bear Axe!" The mighty bear spirit emerged from his beyblade and tried to pile-drive Black Dranzer, but Kai easily evaded the blow.

"Tryhorn, Stampede Rush!" Kai ordered, calling upon Steve's bit beast. A herd of bulls rushed from Kai's beyblade and dealt so much damage to Galzzy that his beyblade exploded into a million pieces. Black Dranzer then absorbed the helpless bit beast into his bit chip.

"Oh…my beautiful Galzzy," Gary lamented as the reality of his defeat set in. He walked dejectedly back to the bench as the announcers confirmed Kai's victory.

Furious, Mariah stepped up to the dish next. "I don't know what happened to you, Kai, but I'm going to take you down!" Mariah exclaimed. Kai just smirked and prepared to launch for the second match. As soon as the DJ called Let it Rip, Mariah went on the offensive. "Galux, Cat Scratch!" The mountain cat emerged and leaped straight for Black Dranzer at a lightning speed.

"Trypio, Sting Shoot!" Kai ordered. The scorpion bit beast scored a direct hit on Galux, and her beyblade started to wobble.

Mariah sank to her knees as she realized that Galux was in serious trouble. "Run! Run, Galux!" she called desperately.

"The venom has paralyzed Galux," Kai stated. "Now, Trygator, attack!" Emily's alligator bit beast attacked and dealt the finishing blow to Galux, shattering her beyblade. She yowled in pain as Black Dranzer absorbed her as well.

"No! He's taken Galux!" Mariah exclaimed in horror.

"And Kai wins the second match!" DJ Jazzman announced as the crowd erupted in applause.

Lee had had enough. Seeing his sister's bit beast stolen was the final straw. He threw off his vest and stepped up to the dish. "You destroyed my teammates' beyblades. Now you will pay!"

"Hmph. We'll see about that," Kai retorted, confident that he would win this match as well.

Both beyblades hit the dish and attacked each other with a vengeance. Lee immediately called for his ultimate attack. "Galeon! Black Thunder! Dark Lightning!" The black lion emerged amidst the thunder and lightning emitted by the beyblade.

"Trygle! Attack!" Kai commanded. Michael's eagle bit beast dived for the attack and pushed Galeon back. "Now, Black Dranzer! Finish him off!" Immediately the eagle changed to the black phoenix as he dealt the fatal blow. Galeon's beyblade shattered into tiny pieces as he was helplessly drawn into Kai's bit chip.

DJ Jazzman was nearly speechless. "Whoa! Kai has defeated the White Tigers single-handedly! The Demolition Boys advance to the next round and will face the Bladebreakers in the final round of the World Championships!"

Back at the Abbey…

Eri subconsciously tightened her grip on Pyrix's beyblade. She had been watching the match on a TV screen in the Abbey, along with the other trainees. She could clearly feel waves of distress from her bit beast_. I…can't bear to watch this. This is just too horrible. Even now I feel the cries of those sacred spirits…I feel their pain,_ Pyrix mourned.

_I know. I can feel it too,_ Eri replied. _But I know this must be even harder on Michelle._

At the hotel…

Michelle sat on her bed, oblivious to everything around her except Dramikun and Dranzer, whose beyblades she clutched in her hand. She had seen the whole thing on the TV. _How could this happen? How could he change like this and betray us?_ she asked the two phoenixes.

_Black Dranzer was created based on my genes,_ Dranzer replied. _Except that he has ten times the power I have._

_I can understand why you would not want to go watch the match at the stadium today, but is it really all right to just hide here forever?_ Dramikun asked his master. _There must be some way to bring Kai back._

_Yes,_ Dranzer agreed. _Kai always seemed more open around you, Michelle. If anyone can bring him back, you can._

_Thanks, Dranzer. Thanks, Dramikun, _Michelle said._ I will try my best to help him. That's a promise. _

Back at the Abbey again…

Eri was startled out of her dreams by the whir of helicopter blades. _Ugh…who could be running a helicopter at this hour?_ she asked Pyrix sleepily.

_That is Boris' helicopter. He must have brought the Demolition Boys back to the Abbey,_ Pyrix replied.

Eri jerked awake. _Then that means…Tala's back!_ She jumped out of bed, threw on a sweater, and grabbed Pyrix before sneaking toward the landing pad. She watched from behind the corner as Boris and the Demolition Boys, including Kai, stepped out of the helicopter. She strained her ears to catch what Boris was saying.

"You have done well to make it this far, but your victories have still been too slow and not frightening enough for the audience," Boris snapped. "The next time you beybattle, I want each of you to focus entirely on eliminating your enemy and striking fear in the hearts of everyone in that stadium!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the Demolition Boys replied with a salute. Kai just stood there with his arms crossed. "I want each of you to meet in the training grounds at dawn tomorrow. You will train nonstop for your next mission. Dismissed!" The Demolition Boys saluted again and broke off to return to their respective rooms. Tala started walking toward Eri's hiding place. She crept away and intercepted him alone in the stone hallway leading to his room.

"Eri? What are you doing here at this hour?" Tala asked. But his tone wasn't as sharp. He actually sounded slightly…worried.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eri asked defensively, crossing her arms. "I was worried about you! Haven't you seen what Boris is making Kai do?"

"Boris isn't making Kai do anything," Tala replied. "Kai chose to accept the power of Black Dranzer and join Biovolt, and now he is acting on his own."

"You mean Black Dranzer's controlling him!" Eri exclaimed. "Kai's totally possessed by that bit beast's power. What if that happened to you?" Tala stood there emotionlessly. He had no answer for her question. "I don't…want you to suffer like that." She looked away. "I'm scared, Tala. I'm scared of what Boris has planned for you."

Then Tala did something unexpected. He stepped forward and pulled Eri into a tight embrace. He didn't know what compelled him to act this way. 'Wait…what am I doing?' Tala thought. 'Emotions are a sign of weakness, so why do I feel something now?' He abruptly pulled away and deadpanned, "You should return to your room before Boris catches you here." With that, he stepped around Eri and continued down the hall.

'What was that all about?' Eri thought in confusion. 'First he acts like he doesn't care, and then he's holding me. Maybe there's still hope for him…'

End chapter 5

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone thoroughly enjoyed that. I also hope I didn't rush the battle scenes too much. I know I have been focusing a lot on the Bladebreakers and Kai when this is supposed to be about Tala, but it does have a lot of significance for the plot later. Okay, you readers know what to do. Just look at the little button labeled "Submit a Review." Later! 


	6. Chapter 6: Rising Phoenix

Author's Note: Yay! I have a three-day weekend! And that means lots of time to write! I really appreciate everyone's continued support of this story. It keeps me inspired to continue writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. I'm using some direct quotes from the beyblade series, so I don't own those either.

* * *

Chapter 6: Rising Phoenix

"Black Dranzer, take them down!" Kai commanded as his black beyblade charged against four opponents at once. But these opponents were different from his previous battles. Now he was fighting his former team. And he had chosen a rather unusual location to settle his differences with the Bladebreakers. Earlier that day he had summoned his team to Lake Bical (A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled that correctly.) without a reason. Tyson had assumed that Kai wanted to apologize and rejoin the team, but he was dead wrong. Instead, he wanted to defeat them once and for all. Now Tyson, Rei, Kenny, and Michelle were determined to beat Kai and get their friend back. Max was at the airport with his mom when Kai had summoned them, so he couldn't help them now.

Kai went for the weakest link of the team first: Kenny. Without a bit beast or much blading experience, the computer expert was a sitting duck. Black Dranzer shoved past Dragoon, Driger, and Dramikun and took Kenny's beyblade out with one slam. Kenny sank to his knees and lamented, "Oh, I'm sorry I let you guys down."

"Don't worry about it, Chief," Rei reassured him. "We can take it from here." He sent Driger up against Black Dranzer next. "It's time to show Kai how to dance with the Driger!" The mighty white tiger emerged with a roar and charged against Black Dranzer.

"Well, my army of evil bit beasts and I hate to dance," Kai taunted. "We'd rather win! Black Lightning Attack!" Galeon's attack struck Driger for full damage.

"How can you use other people's bit beasts as if they were your own?" Rei asked in anger.

"Like this! Tryhorn!" Kai summoned Tryhorn's Stampede Rush, which trampled Driger and sent him careening into defeat. Rei's beyblade stopped spinning at his feet. He didn't even notice the massive crack in the ice.

"No!" Rei cried. "I'm out, guys!"

"I'll take it from here," Tyson said. "Dragoon, attack!"

"So, I guess it's you and me next," Kai said. "I could care less who fights me, since you're all going to lose!" Black Dranzer and Dragoon collided in a flash of light as the ice continued to crack from the ferocity of the battle.

But Tyson was not beaten that easily. "Dragoon, give him all you got!" His beyblade whipped up a tornado that quickly surrounded Black Dranzer.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Kai said sarcastically. "Black Dranzer, neutralize!" And just like that, the tornado vanished. Tyson was dumbfounded. "Is that all you got, Tyson?" He used Galzzy's Bear Axe to send Dragoon reeling across the ice.

"Oh no! I'm wobbling!" Tyson exclaimed in alarm as Dragoon struggled to regain his balance and renew the attack. Kai followed up his attack with Galux's Cat Scratch.

"I've had enough! Come on, Dragoon!" Dragoon emerged from his beyblade amidst his Phantom Hurricane. Suddenly the battlefield grew dark as Black Dranzer emerged with a shriek that gripped each Bladebreaker's heart with an icy terror. He climbed into the sky and slammed Dragoon into the ice. "No! Fight it, Dragoon!" But Tyson's cries of encouragement were useless. His bit beast was completely overwhelmed, and his beyblade stopped spinning at his feet.

Kai turned cruel eyes upon Michelle. "Its looks like there's only one beyblade left. Ready to admit defeat?" he taunted as Black Dranzer hovered menacingly in the air.

Michelle clenched her fists as she felt her anger build. "I've had enough of your attitude, Kai! Now you're going down! Dramikun, Blue Blaze!" The blue phoenix emerged with a cry of defiance and attacked the dark bit beast with a tempest of blue fire mixed with lightning. She poured all of her heart into the attack, and Black Dranzer staggered slightly before neutralizing it. The two phoenixes engaged in a deadly dogfight as their beyblades were locked in a stalemate. "What caused you to change so suddenly, Kai?" Michelle asked. "Despite your cold personality, I still trusted you."

"Well, it looks like your trust was misplaced, because I never had any intention of being a team player," Kai replied coldly.

"If that's your reply, then we've lost you for good," Michelle said sadly. "Dramikun, attack!" Dramikun let out a fearsome cry and pushed back Black Dranzer.

"You're wasting your time! Black Dranzer, finish them off!" Kai ordered. Black Dranzer countered Dramikun's attack with a massive tempest of dark fire that dealt the final blow to the blue phoenix. Michelle's badly damaged beyblade struggled to keep spinning but finally gave in to defeat.

Kai started laughing maniacally. "I did it! I beat them all, one by one!"

"He…beat us so easily," Rei remarked, still in shock over what had happened.

"As long as I have Black Dranzer, I'm invincible! And I'll be even more powerful once I add your bit beasts to my collection," Kai said, holding up Black Dranzer. Tyson, Rei, and Michelle's bit chips started to glow as their bit beasts were slowly drawn out. The team was helpless to watch, and Kai nearly succeeded…until…

"BEYBLADER INCOMING!" Everyone turned their eyes skyward to see Max jump out of an airplane and start free-falling toward the battlefield. "Let it Rip!" He launched his new Draciel Fortress to stop Kai.

"It looks like you've upgraded your beyblade, Maxie," Kai remarked, "But it won't do you any good. Go, Black Dranzer!" He launched Black Dranzer as Max released his parachute and landed a few yards away from his team. "So you think you've come to save the day?"

"You'll never defeat the team spirit of the Bladebreakers," Max said resolutely. Black Dranzer charged for the attack, but Max was ready. "Draciel, defense!" His beyblade surrounded itself with a purple aura that deflected Kai's attack effortlessly.

"Oh no! What's going on?" Kai asked in horror as Black Dranzer bounced off Draciel like a trampoline. He kept attacking, but Draciel stood his ground and wouldn't give an inch. "This can't be! I know you can beat this weakling, Black Dranzer! We should have won already."

Max saw that Kai was leaving his defense wide open. "Michelle, make your move while he's distracted!"

Michelle gave him a confused look. "But…Dramikun's in no condition to fight."

"I wasn't talking about Dramikun," Max said with a wink.

"Oh! That's right!" She quickly dug Dranzer out of her pocket. "You ready, Dranzer?" The bit chip glowed red as Michelle felt Dranzer's spirit connect with her own. Now they were ready for action.

Kai was focusing so hard on his deadlocked match with Max that he gave a start when a flash of red streaked between Black Dranzer and Draciel. "That…looked familiar," he said.

"I'll bet it did." Kai turned to face Michelle. "That was your old friend Dranzer. You're probably ashamed to see her, and she can feel your shame."

"What?" Kai was speechless. But, sure enough, there was Dranzer preparing to attack again. She continued to slam Black Dranzer to try and protect Draciel while doing serious damage. "Dranzer's not that tough!" he exclaimed in shock at his old beyblade's incredible display of power.

"Maybe she is, but you've always underestimated her. Just like you've underestimated everyone on this team," Michelle said in defiance. Dranzer's bit chip glowed red. "Dranzer, attack!" The red phoenix emerged with a deafening cry and pushed back Black Dranzer.

"No…this can't be," Kai wavered. But then reality set in. "My team never lost." He remembered all the battles he and the Bladebreakers had faced over the past few months. No matter the circumstances, they had always won by sticking together as a team.

"All right, everyone! It's time!" Tyson shouted as Dragoon's bit chip glowed. Dragoon emerged as a beam of light and merged with Dranzer. Driger, Draciel, and Dramikun quickly followed, and all five bit beasts combined their powers into one final attack. Kai cried out in horror as the attack overwhelmed Black Dranzer and stopped him in at Kai's feet. The ice around Kai broke completely, leaving him standing on a small island that started floating away. He ignored his friends' cries to jump and numbly bent down and picked up Black Dranzer.

Kai snapped out of his trance when he heard Michelle call to him. "Kai! Grab my hand!" She was kneeling on the ice reaching out to him. At first he just stood there dazed as his friends continued to call out to him and the ice he was standing on continued to sink.

"You…want to save me? But I've been such a jerk…the things I've said," Kai stuttered.

"We'll talk later. Just shut up and grab!" Michelle barked.

"Guys…I'm…I'm so sorry." Fighting back tears, Kai reached out and grabbed Michelle's hand. The rest of the team pitched in to pull him out, but he didn't budge. "I think I'm frozen to the ice," Kai said. The team heaved with all their might and finally pulled Kai free. He sat there for a moment, still shaken up by what had happened. "I can't believe I came that close to…" But Kai's words were cut off as Michelle threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" Michelle begged as she continued to hug him.

Kai finally smiled and returned her embrace, pulling her closer. "I promise, Michelle. And thank you…for saving me from myself." Satisfied, she pulled away and helped Kai to his feet.

"So will you join us for the finals?" Tyson asked. "We could really use you."

"I gotta make things right first," Kai replied as he turned to walk to the helicopter.

"Then take this." Michelle tossed Dranzer back to Kai. "Dranzer should be back with you." He smiled back at his team before ordering the pilot to take him back to the Abbey.

Back at the Abbey…

An explosion rocked the Abbey. Eri jerked awake and threw off the covers. _Pyrix, what is going on?_ she asked in alarm.

_I sense Black Dranzer and Dranzer. Kai is using the dark beyblade to destroy Boris' control room as vengeance for using him as a puppet,_ Pyrix explained calmly.

_Sheesh, how can you stay so calm at a time like this?_ Eri asked as the hallway started to fill with smoke. _I think he's trying to bring down the entire Abbey!_

_I thought that's what you wanted. Besides, the guards are already containing the fires,_ Pyrix replied.

Eri opened her window to let in fresh air and then peeked out her door. Kai ran right past her door on his way out, but she didn't get a chance to get his attention. _Oh well. At least he's free of Biovolt and Black Dranzer. I'm sure Michelle is happy._

_Dranzer is happy too. _

Eri sighed as she closed the door. She knew the guards would have the fires put out soon, but it would take a lot of work before all the systems were fully functional again. _We're never gonna hear the end of this from Boris._

Outside the hotel…

Michelle paced anxiously outside the door of the hotel. She could see the column of smoke in the distance coming from the Abbey. _What's taking him so long? He should have returned by now._

_Kai will be fine,_ Dramikun reassured her. _He's probably just making sure Boris feels the full extent of his anger. _

_I hope you're right. _Michelle immediately perked up when she saw him down the road, walking back to the hotel as if nothing had happened. "Kai!" She ran down the road to meet him and hugged him. "I was worried sick! What kept you?"

Kai wrapped his arms around her for a few moments before pulling away and explaining, "I wanted to make sure Boris knew how I felt about him and his stupid Biovolt." He smirked before saying, "So I left him a little souvenir that he won't soon forget."

In Boris' control room…

Boris pounded his fists angrily on the burnt-out control panel. "Urgh…that Kai! Curse him! He will pay for betraying Biovolt!" He pulled Black Dranzer out of the controls. "At least we have Black Dranzer back, along with the seven other bit beasts that he's absorbed."

One of the guards spoke up: "Um…sir? What are your orders for this situation?"

Boris turned angrily to his subordinate. "What do you think? I want the systems back online immediately! And send for the Demolition Boys in the morning. We must go over our next plan of action. It is time we paid a little visit to the Bladebreakers."

End chapter 6

* * *

Author's Note: So how did everyone like that? I based this chapter on the episode of beyblade called "Breaking the Ice." It's one of my favorite episodes in the whole season, so I just had to put it in this story! I know Eri didn't get much action in this chapter. Gomen ne! Don't worry; she'll have plenty to do in the next chapters. I didn't mean for the fight scene to take so long, but it just kept going! Plus, I watched that episode on my DVD before writing this, so I had plenty of inspiration fresh in my head. I hope all of Kai's fans enjoyed his time in the spotlight. The next chapter will finally reveal why Boris is so interested in Pyrix. Has anyone figured it out yet? I'd love to hear your opinions before I write the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7: Questions Answered

Author's Note: All right, here's the chapter that will hopefully answer a lot of your questions. Why does Boris want Pyrix so badly? I only had one reviewer, Ms. Controversy, take a guess. I hope everyone likes the explanation and isn't too confused. My goal this weekend was to get two chapters up, and I have succeeded! Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: Questions Answered

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with its master_

The Bladebreakers were currently gathered in a hotel room to celebrate Kai's return to the team. Kai had just explained everything he knew about Biovolt, and now the rest of the gang was just trying to digest all this new information.

"I…had no idea all this was going on at the Abbey," Rei remarked.

"Man-made bit beasts are a scientific dream-come-true, but using them to take over the world is terrible," Kenny added.

"But there is something else that's been on my mind for a while," Michelle said. Kai looked over at her. "Eri said that Boris killed her parents and tracked her down for two years just so he could get his hands on her bit beast Pyrix. If he can just create his own bit beasts, why does he need hers?"

"Yeah, that is a good question," Max added. "Do you know anything about that, Kai?"

Kai sighed heavily before replying. "Actually, I do know why Boris wants that bit beast. Ancient writings tell of a bit beast known as the Legendary Fire Wolf. This particular sacred spirit has a unique power that Boris desperately wants to harness in order to expedite his plan to take over the world."

"What power is that?" Tyson asked.

"The power over the mind." The rest of the team gasped and stood at rapt attention, waiting for Kai to continue. "Pyrix has the ability to sense the emotions of humans and bit beasts and look into the deepest parts of their hearts. She can even influence their thoughts and minds."

"A bit beast with the power to use mind control?" Tyson asked incredulously. "That's wild!"

"And dangerous," Rei said.

Kai explained, "These ancient writings tell about how Pyrix used her abilities. She never used her powers for evil or to control anyone. Instead, she wandered the world freely, using her influence over people's hearts and minds to resolve conflicts peacefully. If a bit beast lost its emotions or succumbed to darkness, she could touch its heart and recall its most cherished memories to bring it back to its original self. She could also dispel emotions of anger or hatred in humans. Apparently, she could take a physical form and disguise herself so no one would recognize her as a sacred spirit. However, soon people began to fear the Fire Wolf, thinking she would try to control their minds and enslave them. A tribe of nomads who commanded their own bit beasts sealed her away in a stone temple so she would never have the chance to use her powers for evil. Eri's parents must have discovered the temple and released Pyrix, sealing her inside a beyblade for further study."

Tyson decided to take this opportunity to interrupt: "This stuff about bit beasts using mind control is all neat and stuff, but what does it have to do with Boris?"

Michelle smacked him upside the head. "If you would just shut up for two minutes and pay attention, maybe Kai would actually tell us! And it's not exactly mind control, you baka!" (A/N: Baka is Japanese for idiot.)

Kai cleared his throat. "As I was saying, this has everything to do with Boris. While I was still training at the Abbey as a child, I would often see Boris pouring over some old manuscripts and hear him talking about capturing the Fire Wolf. He can use his technology to block out all the emotions and memories of bit beasts, leaving only the will to dominate. He could then reprogram the bit beasts to bend to his will. If he got his hands on Pyrix and wiped out her memories, he could easily harness her power to control people's minds. It would make it easier for him to brainwash beybladers into serving him and to corrupt more bit beasts. He could even influence entire cities into subjugation."

"I wonder why Boris hasn't done this already," Kenny mused.

"He probably tried as soon as he found Eri," Kai said. "But Pyrix is incredible powerful and had already bonded with Eri, so he could not erase her memories so easily. Pyrix probably also helped strengthen Eri's resolve against Boris' attempts to brainwash her into becoming just another soldier like the Demolition Boys. And he can't risk killing Eri, because then Pyrix would most likely go out of control and raze the entire Abbey."

Michelle's thoughts were interrupted when Dramikun contacted her: _I have just received a message from Pyrix. Eri wishes to speak with us tonight in the park at midnight._

_I understand. Tell Pyrix that we'll be there,_ Michelle replied. Dramikun's presence faded from her mind after he relayed the message.

"Uh…Michelle? Hello…" Tyson said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Michelle. Are you there?"

Michelle snapped back to reality and replied, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

Later that night…

Michelle snuck out of her room and crept down the hallway to the elevator. She figured the rest of the team was asleep, but she still wasn't taking any chances. For all she knew, Tyson could be making a trip to the kitchen for a midnight snack. A voice behind her made her jump as she stepped out of the elevator. "Where do you think you're going?"

She whirled around to face Kai, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Geez, don't surprise me like that. I was just going out for a walk. Is that okay with you, captain?" she replied, adding a teasing note to the last sentence.

"Whatever. Just don't get lost," Kai replied. As Michelle started walking toward the door, he added, "And tell Eri I said hi." She tensed slightly but just kept going.

_He knows,_ Dramikun said once they were outside.

_That's a big, painful duh,_ Michelle replied sarcastically. _At least he's not trying to stop us._ She looked up at the face of the clock set at the top of a nearby cathedral. _Snikes,_ (A/N: My best friend uses that word all the time.) _it's almost midnight. I'd better hurry_. She started running toward the park.

At the park…

_Michelle approaches,_ Pyrix informed her master.

_I know. I see her,_ Eri replied. She waited until Michelle entered the park before revealing herself. "So, you showed up." Michelle turned around to see Eri step out of the shadows of the cathedral and into the moonlight that illuminated the park. "It's good to see you again, Michelle."

"Likewise," Michelle replied. "Dramikun said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

Eri sighed heavily. "Maybe we should sit down." She led Michelle to the same bench they had used at their first meeting and sat down. "Your team is in grave danger. Boris isn't going to wait until the tournament to make his move. Kai's betrayal of Biovolt was the final straw. He will try to attack you guys tomorrow on your way to the beystadium."

Michelle's eyes widened. "How did you find this out?"

"Let's just say a little wolf told me," Eri replied. (A/N: Sorry. Bad joke.)

Flashback

Eri wandered the endless labyrinth of the Abbey, lost in thought. Boris had summoned the Demolition Boys to the underground training center early that morning, and they hadn't come out all day. It was already mid-afternoon. She immediately became concerned when Pyrix's bit chip lit up. Something had disturbed her bit beast. She pulled her beyblade out of her pocket, but the angry red glow of the bit chip did not diminish. _Pyrix, what's wrong?_

_I hear the cries of the bit beasts enslaved by Black Dranzer. The Demolition Boys are drawing them out and absorbing them into their own beyblades,_ Pyrix replied in obvious distress. _With the power of those captured bit beasts, the Demolition Boys will be unstoppable._

Eri clutched her beyblade tighter and clenched her fist. _We can't think like that. The Bladebreakers have to defeat them if we want any chance of bringing down Biovolt._

_A guard approaches. We should turn back._

_All right._ Eri knew she was taking a huge risk by wandering around like this. She would be in for a harsh punishment if caught. She returned to her room and was more than a little surprised to see Tala leaning against the wall outside her door, as if waiting for her. "Tala? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Boris isn't going to idly wait until the tournament to make his move," Tala replied emotionlessly. Eri was caught off guard at his words.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Bladebreakers should be on their guard tomorrow on their way to the stadium." Tala pushed himself off the wall and started walking away. "That's all I wanted to say."

Eri called after him. "Tala, wait." He stopped but did not turn around. "Answer me this one question: Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm acting on my own this time." With those final words, he continued down the hall and melted into the shadows.

End flashback

"I couldn't find out what exactly is going to happen, but I do know that Boris will make his first move tomorrow," Eri said.

"But for Tala to actually tell you something that significant…" Michelle mused. "That proves that Boris doesn't have complete control over him. He took a huge risk to come tell you."

"I know, and I shudder to think what Boris will do if he finds out. Tala will be labeled as a traitor," Eri said with concern. "And I…care too much for him to let that happen."

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments, deep in thought over how to deal with the impending events that would take place tomorrow. Finally Michelle broke the silence. "Eri, do you know why Boris wants your bit beast? Kai said it was because of her powers of influence over people's hearts and thoughts."

Eri nodded. "Yeah, I've always known, partly from what Pyrix told me and the rest from Boris' ranting. If it weren't for her, I would have given in to despair a long time ago."

Just then Pyrix's bit chip lit up again. Eri pulled out her beyblade as a shaft of red light shot out from the center. Pyrix materialized in a physical form before the two girls. "Are you Pyrix?" Michelle asked.

Pyrix nodded. "It's good to finally meet you in person, Michelle." The sacred spirit turned to Eri. "Something is happening at the Abbey. Boris is summoning the Demolition Boys and some of the other trainees to the landing platform. We should return immediately."

Eri stood up. "Thanks for the info, Pyrix. Let's go." Pyrix turned back into light and returned to her beyblade. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I don't know if I can do anything to stop Boris from attacking your team, but I'll do whatever I can."

Michelle stood as well. "I understand. Thanks for everything. We'll do our best to win the World Championships." She stuck out her hand, and Eri shook it. She waved goodbye to her friend and sprinted back to the Abbey.

Eri was out of breath by the time she reached the landing platform. She hid behind the corner of a building and looked around to see a pilot beginning the pre-flight check on Boris' helicopter. The bottom of the helicopter was designed so it could carry a cargo box the size of a small railroad car. Pyrix broke into her thoughts: _Boris is raising the underground platform. He is planning to transport the Demolition Boys and the trainees in the helicopter's cargo box._

_Hmmm…interesting,_ Eri mused. _Why don't we go along and see just what they're up to?_

Pyrix recoiled slightly. _What are you planning, Eri?_ she asked suspiciously.

Eri smirked. _You'll see._ She snuck out from behind the corner and kept low to the ground as she approached the helicopter from behind. She picked up a rock and tossed it into the pilot's line of sight. It skidded across the pavement and hit the side of the building with a loud thunk.

The pilot gave a start and called out, "Who's there? Show yourself!" When no one answered, he got out of the cockpit and walked toward the building to investigate. Eri crept noiselessly onto the helicopter and hid herself in back behind some crates before the pilot could turn around and see what was going on.

_Eri, are you out of your mind?_ Pyrix protested. _Boris will have your head for stowing away!_

_I'm not going to wait around in this stupid Abbey for something to happen, _Eri replied. Pyrix went silent. Confused, the pilot returned to the cockpit. He started up the helicopter and hovered over where the cargo box was supposed to emerge. When it did, the helicopter picked it up and took off into the fading night. Now all Eri could do was watch and wait.

* * *

End chapter 7

Author's Note: I hope the beginning wasn't too cheesy. It was hard for me to get my thoughts down on the computer screen. I'll probably be really busy this week, but I'll try to update this weekend. Okay, readers, please review! I'll give everyone who reviews a Tala or Kai plushie! (Metaphorically speaking, of course.)


	8. Chapter 8: The Growing Darkness

Silvan Arrow: Okay, I have decided that this disclaimer section is way too boring, so I think I'll spice things up by bringing in…A SPECIAL GUEST! (I'll save all the reviewer thanks and story notes till the end, okay?)

Tyson: Huh? What am I doing here/Tala and the rest of the Bladebreakers show up as well/

Silvan Arrow: From now on, I'm gonna have one of you guys do the disclaimer!

Kai: …Why?

Silvan Arrow: Because it's more fun that way!

Tala: This is stupid.

Silvan Arrow: I'll give ya a cookie if you do it/waves cookie in the air/

Tyson: Hey! Me! Pick me! Pick me!

Silvan Arrow/grins/ Okay, go for it!

Tyson: Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Can I have my cookie now?

Silvan Arrow: Here. Eat and shut up. /Shoves cookie down Tyson's throat/

Tyson: Can't…breathe /cough cough/

Silvan Arrow: Uh-oh… Um, while I give Tyson the Heimlich maneuver so he doesn't choke to death, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8: The Growing Darkness

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with its master_

Eri sat in the back of the helicopter for what felt like an eternity. She heard nothing but the constant whir of the helicopter blades for over two hours until the sun rose high in the sky. Suddenly she felt the helicopter bank sharply to the right and descend. _What's going on?_ Eri asked.

_A BBA bus is below us that is carrying the Bladebreakers. I fear the pilot is going to attack them,_ Pyrix replied with concern

Eri was knocked off-balance and thrown against the crates as she felt the helicopter make a sharp descent to collide with the roof of the bus. The force of the impact smashed her head against the floor. She heard the screeching of tires as the bus came to an abrupt stop. The helicopter leveled out and hovered over the wrecked bus. Eri looked out the window and saw the Bladebreakers jump out the windows of their bus and look up at the helicopter, prepared to face whatever Boris had in store for them. _This doesn't look good. We'd better lie low and see what happens next._

With the Bladebreakers…

The team was pretty shaken up by the attack by Boris' helicopter, but fortunately no one was hurt. "Whoa! What's with the chopper?" Tyson asked.

"It belongs to Boris," Kai said. "It's just as Eri warned us."

"But what do they want with us now?" Rei asked.

"We're about to find out," Kai said grimly.

Just then a door on the helicopter's cargo box opened up, and Ian jumped out and landed on the ground. (A/N: The helicopter is hovering close to the ground, so he's not going to break his neck by jumping out, okay?) He held up a beyblade launcher fashioned like a sniper rifle. "What do you want with us, Ian?" Michelle asked angrily.

Ian didn't reply but shot his beyblade at Tyson. Tyson ducked to try and dodge it, but a green beyblade flew in and knocked it away. "Thanks, Maxie!" Tyson exclaimed.

"My new and improved Draciel should be more than a match for this guy," Max said. "You ready, Ian?" Wyborg charged for the attack in a serpentine movement and slammed Draciel. Draciel countered with his defense. Wyborg then pretended to retreat to lure Max into following. Draciel chased after Wyborg as it moved along the snow in a serpentine manner, with Ian and Max in hot pursuit.

Ian finally decided to stop playing cat and mouse and go on offense. "Go, Wyborg!" The mutant snake bit beast leaped out of its beyblade with a menacing hiss and lunged at Draciel.

"Let's go, Draciel!" Max shouted. Draciel emerged from his beyblade and blocked Wyborg's attack. One solid slam from Max sent the purple beyblade back into Ian's hand. Max was surprised that he had won so easily. "Uh…is that it?" he wondered out loud. Before Max had a chance to react, two more beyblades slammed into Draciel. The Bladebreakers looked up to see Tala, Spencer, and Bryan leap from the helicopter and land next to their teammate. They also carried beyblade launchers shaped like sniper rifles. Tala stood by and watched as Spencer and Bryan prepared to attack.

"Go, Falborg!" Bryan commanded. His gray beyblade darted in for the attack and smashed into Draciel. Max reeled from the attack but managed to keep his composure. Before Bryan could attack again, a red beyblade shrouded in flames fell from the sky and pile-drived Falborg in a fiery explosion. "What was that?" Bryan asked angrily, looking up to see the culprit who dared to attack him.

"I don't know about you, but two against one isn't fair!" Eri shouted from the open doorway of the helicopter. The pilot shouted in surprise and tried to restrain her, but Eri jumped out and landed near the Demolition Boys.

"So…you dare to defy Biovolt?" Bryan sneered.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this. Pyrix, attack!" Eri commanded. Pyrix emerged from her beyblade with a defiant howl. "Oblivion Inferno!" Pyrix ignited herself with fire and charged for the attack.

"So that's the way you want to play? Fine! Falborg, Stroblitz!" Bryan countered. His falcon bit beast emerged and attacked with gusts of razor-sharp wind that cut through Pyrix's flame. The two beyblades collided in a flash of light that blinded everyone except the two combatants. When the smoke cleared both beyblades were still spinning, but they wobbled.

"Let's help her out, Draciel!" Max commanded. Draciel charged to attack Falborg, but Spencer's beyblade blocked him.

"No you don't," Spencer said. "Seaborg, Voda Impact!" The ancient whale spirit materialized and called up a tidal wave of water.

"Oh no!" Kenny exclaimed. "Seaborg's wave is washing away Draciel's defense!" The wave hit Draciel for full damage. None of his defensive moves could have even hoped to stop it. Draciel retreated into his beyblade, which stopped spinning.

Seaborg moved next to Draciel and drew the bit beast out of his bit chip. "No! Leave him alone!" Max cried. But he could only watch helplessly as Seaborg drew out Draciel and absorbed him into his beyblade.

Eri turned furious eyes to Spencer. "How dare you! Pyrix, go get him!" Her beyblade recovered its torque and rushed to attack Seaborg. However, Eri suddenly felt two sets of arms restrain her while she had been distracted. Tala and Bryan had a death grip on her arms and shoulders and weren't about to let go. She struggled in vain to get free.

"That's quite enough, Eri." She looked up into Boris' cold glare. "You've caused enough trouble for one day. Now I believe it's time you came along quietly."

"You'll have to kill me first," Eri retorted, struggling against Tala and Bryan. "Let me go!" She gasped as Bryan drove his fist brutally into her stomach, knocking out all her wind. Everything went dark as she collapsed.

(A/N: Bet ya thought I would end it here, right? Well, I decided not to cliffhang you guys this time. It would make the chapter way too short. Hahahaha…I'm so evil. This next segment is a bit more violent, so don't say I didn't warn you.)

Eri didn't know how long she had been out when she finally came to her senses. 'Ugh…where am I?' She was lying on her back on the cold stone floor of a small, dark room. She tried to sit up and winced at the pain in her gut from where Bryan had punched her. 'I'll get him back for that…Wait…Where's Pyrix?' She felt her pockets, but her beyblade was gone! She tried reaching out with her mind. _Pyrix? Pyrix! Where are you?_ There was no reply. Eri tried to suppress a shiver as she started to panic. Normally she always felt Pyrix' warm, soothing presence next to her heart. Now there was only a cold, dark void. She gave a start when the door opened and Boris walked in.

"Now this is an interesting sight," Boris mused with a wicked sneer. Eri could only imagine his glare behind that mask. "You're here on the floor at my mercy without your precious bit beast. Whatever will you do?"

Eri staggered to her feet, not wanting to give Boris the pleasure of looking down at her. "Where's Pyrix? Tell me now!"

"I wish I could say we had your bit beast, but it seems your friends the Bladebreakers retrieved her before we could. It matters little; soon I will have your bit beast and her powers at my fingertips."

"Pyrix will never obey a rotten scumbag like you," Eri shot back. "And neither will I."

Boris growled. "Then it seems I have yet to teach you the meaning of obedience!" he exclaimed, pulling out a short whip. "I will beat your emotions and defiance out of you!" He gripped her by the shoulders and threw her back against the wall. Her head hit the stone wall with a sickening thud, and she crumpled to the floor in a heap. She could feel a river of hot, sticky blood trickle down her forehead. Boris lashed her arms and legs with the whip. Each strike cut through her clothing and burned her skin like fire, but she refused to cry out. Eri would not give Boris the satisfaction of making her scream. Boris finally stopped his brutal punishment, leaving Eri barely clinging to consciousness, and said, "I could kill you right now, but I think this tournament would be a better time to let you watch and learn how to instill fear in your opponents. Soon you will serve me willingly, whether you like it or not." He turned to leave just as merciful unconsciousness finally overpowered Eri and gave her temporary relief from the agonizing pain.

Eri jolted awake as she heard the door creak open and close softly. She heard a pair of feet cross the room and stop in front her beaten, bruised body. She didn't dare open her eyes, thinking it was Boris back for round two. Instead, she heard the figure kneel down and felt a cool hand touch her cheek. Eri jerked her head away instinctively, but the motion caused her head to throb painfully in her skull. She moaned softly. "Lie still. Don't try to move."

Eri's eyes flew open at the sound of that voice. She looked up to see a familiar face. "…Tala?" she croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't die," Tala replied emotionlessly. "Now stay still." Eri obeyed because it hurt too much to move. Even thinking made her head hurt. Tala opened a first aid kit and applied antiseptic to all her cuts. She winced slightly, as the medicine stung. "Sorry. It will hurt a bit." He really did look apologetic. He then pulled out a roll of bandages and bound her wounds. "Try to eat something," Tala said, indicating a small plate of food sitting on the floor. "Boris will be back tomorrow morning, so don't except much mercy from him."

Eri forced herself into a sitting position and managed a small smile. "Thank you, Tala." She only then noticed how close he was sitting. Exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her weakened body, and she let her head drop down against Tala's chest. All her doubts and fears from the past few days threatened to overwhelm her all at once, and her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Tala wrapped her in a strong embrace to reassure her of his presence and waited in silence until she stopped shaking. "You have been a good friend, Eri. Don't make the same mistakes I did," he whispered in her ear. He pulled away and stood up. "I have to go. Until this is all over…make sure you stay alive." Tala left quietly and closed the door behind him, leaving Eri alone with her thoughts.

With the Bladebreakers…

Michelle leaned against the Majestics' bus, not bothering to watch Robert's match with Tyson. Her only focus was on the red beyblade in her hand. 'I hope Eri is okay,' she thought. Just then the bit chip lit up, and Pyrix materialized in her physical form in front of Michelle. "What's going on, Pyrix?" Michelle asked.

"I can sense Eri's presence. I must find her," Pyrix replied urgently. She picked up her beyblade out of Michelle's hand with her teeth and took off in a flash, heading toward the Biovolt Stadium.

Back with Eri…

Eri woke up but didn't open her eyes as she heard the door creak open again. She heard not two but four feet pad softly across the floor. A soft, warm snout nuzzled her head. "Eri? Can you hear me?"

Eri's eyes flew open as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Pyrix's neck. "How did you find me? I was so worried!"

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm just glad to see that you're safe," Pyrix replied, lying down and curling around Eri protectively. She regarded the bandages around Eri's arms and legs carefully. "You're hurt! Who did this to you?"

"Boris," Eri replied simply. "But Tala came in and patched me up. I think I'll be okay after I get some rest."

"Then rest," Pyrix said softly. Eri picked up her beyblade and replaced it in her pocket. She settled comfortably against Pyrix's warm body and fell into a deep, restful sleep, letting her loyal friend stand watch.

End chapter 8

Author's Note: I had some extra time tonight and was able to finish this chapter early! I hope it wasn't too cheesy towards the end. I would like to thank Ms. Controversy, JusticeDream, kay1fire, and Yin and Yang A.K.A. my personalitys for reviewing the last chapter. They get both a Tala and a Kai plushie/Hands out plushies/ Please tell me what you thought about the little skit before the disclaimer and about the chapter in general. I would really like to get some more reviews. Reviewing only takes a minute, and it helps me see if people still like how I'm developing this story. See ya on my next update!


	9. Chapter 9: World Championships: Rd 3

Silvan Arrow: Okay, it's time for a new chapter. And you know what that means? A new victim…err, I mean volunteer…to do the disclaimer!

Tyson: I'm not doing it again! You nearly killed me with your stupid cookie!

Silvan Arrow: I didn't mean to! I guess I need a new bribe. Hey, Kai, you wanna do it this time?

Kai: …

Silvan Arrow: Uh…Kai?

Kai: …No

Silvan Arrow: I've got pocky/waves box of chocolate pocky in front of Kai's face/

Kai: O.O Is that…pocky?

Silvan Arrow: You betcha! I was planning on giving some to whoever did the disclaimer, but I guess you just don't feel up to it.

Kai: Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. GIVE ME POCKY!

Silvan Arrow: Okay/grins/ Fetch/tosses pocky in the air/

Kai/chases pocky/

Silvan Arrow: Okay! While I grab some popcorn and watch Kai chase the pocky, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 9: World Championships: Round 3

The next morning came all too soon for Eri. Pyrix nudged her to wake up. "Five more minutes, Pyrix…" Eri moaned. She was still sore from yesterday's beating.

"I'm sorry, Eri, but you must get up. Boris is on his way," Pyrix apologized. She quickly retreated into her bit chip just before Boris entered.

"So, Eri, are you feeling any less defiant today?" Boris asked in his usual oily voice. She just glared at him as she got to her feet. "You'll learn soon enough. Now come. The rest of the team is waiting for you." Boris turned and left quickly, expecting Eri to follow. She walked behind him, making sure not to limpor portray any sign of weakness. He led her to the locker room where the Demolition Boys were already gathered. "Demolition Boys, fall in!" Boris barked. Tala and his team immediately stood at attention. Boris gripped Eri by the neck and shoved her toward the others. "Stand at attention, Eri." She grudgingly obeyed, knowing that she was in no condition to oppose him. Satisfied that he had their complete, undivided attention, Boris began: "Today is the first round of our match against the Bladebreakers. I want you to think only of completely dominating and eliminating your opponents. Once we win the World Championships, no one will dare oppose the power of Biovolt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the Demolition Boys replied with a salute. Eri remained silent.

Bryan sent Eri a death glare and asked, "And what is this traitor doing here? I thought you had eliminated her already." Eri glared back at him.

Boris replied calmly, "Well, Bryan, I decided to bring her along so she could learn how to instill fear in her opponents from observing the four of you dominate the World Championships. Don't worry. She has already received her punishment for causing such a commotion yesterday. If she defies me again, I will let you discipline her. Does that proposition please you?" Eri cringed inwardly. Of all the Demolition Boys, Bryan was the most brutal. He enjoyed causing his opponents pain in battle and would certainly not show any mercy to her. Boris continued, "Our first match is in one hour. Spencer, you will go first."

"Understood, Boris," Spencer replied automatically.

One hour later…

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final round of the Beyblade World Championships!" DJ Jazzman announced amidst the cheers of the crowd. "Today we will have our first best-of-three round featuring the defending champions, the Demolition Boys, and the challengers, the Bladebreakers!" Both teams entered the stadium and took their places at the team benches. Eri locked eyes with Michelle momentarily; Michelle gave Eri a sympathetic look.

_Dramikun is saying that Michelle is worried about you,_ Pyrix said.

_Tell Dramikun that I'm okay and that the Bladebreakers need to concentrate on winning the World Championships, for all our sakes,_ Eri replied.

_I shall relay the message,_ Pyrix said before she went silent.

"Now, will our first bladers please approach the dish?" DJ Jazzman requested. Spencer and Kai got up and positioned themselves on either side of the dish, which was designed to look like a seaside harbor. A deep pool of water took up most of the space in the middle.

'Come on, Kai. I know you can do it,' Michelle cheered silently.

DJ Jazzman began the countdown: "Bladers ready? 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Spencer and Kai both launched their beyblades and charged for the attack.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai ordered. Dranzer attacked Seaborg viciously and knocked it into the water. Dranzer hopped onto a boat floating in the water. _This is too easy. Spencer's got something up his sleeve, _Kai warned Dranzer.

_I am ready,_ Dranzer replied resolutely. Just then the water churned as a whirlpool appeared. _It's coming!_

"Seaborg, Voda Impact!" Spencer ordered. The whirlpool turned into a vortex of water that trapped Dranzer and flung it out of the dish.

"And Spencer takes the first round!" DJ Jazzman announced. Kai was stunned. He had never seen that move coming, even with all his experience. He simply walked out of the stadium and into a hallway to be alone and think before his next match. (A/N: I'm just gonna skip the part where Voltaire confronts Kai. We all know how that goes, right?)

Spencer walked back to his team bench grinning. "I won! That was easy!"

"You took too long to defeat your opponent!" Boris admonished. "I want you to win the next match in half that time! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Spencer replied with a salute.

Thirty minutes later both bladers returned to the dish for the second round. As the match began, Spencer didn't waste any time forcing Kai to play defense. The two beyblades pursued each other, trading blows along the thin border around the pool of water. Finally Spencer grew tired of waiting and directed Seaborg into the water for his ultimate attack. "Seaborg, Voda Impact!" The ancient whale spirit materialized from a vortex of water and dived to attack Kai's beyblade.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Kai shouted, feeling his spirit connect with that of his bit beast. Dranzer emerged from her beyblade, glowing a majestic red. She could feel Kai's strength flowing through her body as she soared through the air and made a beeline for Seaborg. 'So this is how it feels to fight for my friends,' Kai thought.

_It is a wonderful feeling,_ Dranzer said. She shrouded herself in flames and dived into Seaborg's vortex. Water battled fire in a swirling tempest that rose to the ceiling of the stadium, stunning the entire audience into silence. But when the smoke cleared, only one beyblade was left standing. The pool of water was completely dried up from the intensity of the attacks, and Dranzer lay motionless at the bottom while Seaborg was still spinning. Kai gasped in horror and could only watch helplessly as Seaborg drew Dranzer out of her beyblade andcaptured her as the spoils of victory. He heard her last cry fade into oblivion. _Kai…I will never forget you…_ Then all was silent.

"And Spencer wins the second match! Round one goes to the Demolition Boys!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Join us tomorrow for the second round!"

Eri was horrified. She had known Dranzer, and now she was yet another victim of Boris' greed. _I…can't believe it,_ Pyrix lamented. _This can't be happening._ Eri could feel Pyrix tremble inside her beyblade but could offer no words to comfort her bit beast.

Kai appreciated his team mates' words of encouragement after his defeat, and he put up a neutral front so they couldn't see the grief plaguing his soul. When Dranzer had been with him, he could always feel her warm, soothing presence next to his heart. Now he felt as if someone had ripped out a piece of his soul. Dranzer was a part of him, and he had lost her. He had lost his best friend, the one who had stood by his side for so many years. He aimlessly wandered the dark labyrinth of halls in the deep underbelly of Biovolt Stadium, trying to get his mind off his present situation. Kai felt his vision blur from mental and physical exhaustion as he sagged against the wall and dropped to his knees. The reality that he would never see Dranzer again bore down on his shoulders like a mountain. But then he heard soft footsteps approaching. "…Kai?" He didn't move or try to get up as Michelle knelt in front of him. "Kai…I'm so sorry."

Kai didn't look up to meet her eyes. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I was worried about you," Michelle replied. "I know how much Dranzer meant to you, and the rest of us are going to do everything we can to get her back." She stood up and offered her hand. "Let's go back to the others. I'm sure they're worried too."

Kai took her hand as she helped him to his feet. Then he startled her by pulling her into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. He pulled away and said, "Thank you, Michelle. You mean more to me than you could ever imagine. I love you."

Michelle laid her head on Kai's chest and whispered, "I love you too." He cupped her chin in one hand and brought her face up to meet his gaze. They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Michelle wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and cherished these few precious moments together as he held her close.

In the Demolition Boys' Locker Room…

The Demolition Boys and Eri were gathered in the locker room, listening to Boris' lecture. "I have just spoken with Voltaire. We have agreed that the time has come to show the people of Russia the true meaning of fear. Therefore, we have selected Bryan to blade in tomorrow's match. Bryan, show your opponent no mercy."

"Heh, it would be a pleasure," Bryan sneered with a wicked grin.

_I fear for whoever the Bladebreakers choose to fight tomorrow. Bryan will not be easily defeated,_ Pyrix said.

"Tala, take Eri back to her quarters and meet us at the hotel in 20 minutes," Boris ordered. "She needs some time alone to ponder what she has seen today."

"Yes sir," Tala replied automatically. He gripped Eri's forearm and led her out of the locker room and into the hallway. He let go when he was certain they were out of Boris' earshot. "I'm sorry, but I had to make it look convincing."

"I figured as much," Eri said, rubbing her sore arm. She walked beside Tala until they reached the same room she had stayed in last night. "So I'm guessing Boris is saving you for the final match."

"If he even needs me," Tala interjected. "Bryan will most likely win tomorrow. And then we willwin the tournament." He paused for a moment before changing the subject. "I'm sorry you have to spend the night here again." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a granola bar. "This is all I could salvage. I'm guessing Boris is trying to starve you into submission as well."

Eri took the proffered food and replied, "It's okay. I survived for five years on less than this before coming to the Abbey. Pyrix and I can take care of ourselves."

Tala nodded. "I must go. Take care." He left the room and locked the door behind him, according to Boris' wishes.

Eri sighed as she was left in the dark. 'It's going to be a long night…'

The next day…

"And round two of the match goes to Rei! The score is tied one-to-one. The nextbattle will decide the outcome of this round and whether the Bladebreakers stay in this tournament!" DJ Jazzman announced.

Rei felt terrible. Bryan hadn't spared any expense in causing him pain. He had Falborg strike him in the stomach with a rock in the first match and then slice his arms with razor winds in the second match. The thirty minute rest was barely enough time for Rei to catch his breath. His team mates said that they wouldn't hold it against him if he forfeited. But he had already resolved to finish this match no matter what. The Bladebreakers had come too far to give up now.

Bryan began the third, tie-breaking match with his usual dirty tricks. He called for Falborg's Stroblitz attack, which shrouded the dish with razor winds that sliced anything it touched, including Rei. He held up his arms to shield his body from the brunt of the attack and could feel the warm blood dripping from the numerous cuts. Bryan laughed cruelly. "Is that all you got? This is way too easy. Falborg, finish him off!" Rei moaned in pain as the winds continued to slice him and attack his beyblade. Bryan was surprised that Driger was still spinning. "What's this? You should have gone down already!"

"I'll never let you win, Bryan," Rei replied resolutely. "My team is counting on me! And I have Driger fighting by my side!" Just then Driger rose out of his beyblade as a ball of energy and shielded Rei from Falborg's relentless attacks. "Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" The white tiger spirit threw all of his power and strength into one final attack. The two beyblades collided in a flash of light that blinded the entire audience momentarily. When the light faded, Driger was still spinning, and Falborg was still.

"I don't believe it! Rei has defeated Bryan! The Bladebreakers are still in this tournament! Tomorrow's match will decide a new world champion!" The crowd cheered in excitement.

But Rei didn't fare so well. He collapsed from exhastion after the match and was rushed to the hospital. Also, Drigar had disappeared. The white tiger had used up so much energy in his last attack that he disappeared. No one knew if he would ever reappear.

In the Demolition Boys' Locker Room…

Bryan collapsed on the floor and clutched his stomach where Boris had punched him. "I thought I made it very clear that I do not tolerate failure, Bryan! You are a disgrace to Biovolt!" Bryan growled in anger and would not meet Boris' icy gaze. "We will deal with yourincompetence once we return to the Abbey. Come along!"

"But the final match is tomorrow. Why are we going back to the Abbey?" Spencer asked.

"We must prepare for tomorrow's match. Tala, you are going to battle and you are going to win. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir," Tala replied automatically.

"Good. Come to my office when we reach the Abbey. The rest of you will return to your quarters," Boris stated.

As the group walked back to the helicopter, Pyrix said, _Something's not right. I'm afraid Boris has some terrible plan for Tala._

_I know,_ Eri replied. _But the question is…what?_

End chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey, guess what? I just cliff-hanged you! But at least you got to read this nice long chapter. I've been succeeding in making them steadily longer. Once I got into this one, I just couldn't stop! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You each get a plushie of whichever Beyblade character you want/Throws plushies into the air/ I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one too. Please review! I want to make sure everyone still likes where I'm going with this story. Plus, reading your reviews encourages me to keep writing! The next chapter will add some more angst to the story and focus mostly on all the happenings in the Abbey before Tala's final match with Tyson. Okay, join me on my next update!


	10. Chapter 10: Losing Tala

Silvan Arrow: Hey, guess what? I am officially in the double digits for chapters! And you know what that means!

Tala: What?

Silvan Arrow/points at Tala/ YOU get to do the disclaimer!

Tala: Huh? I don't remember volunteering to do this!

Silvan Arrow: Well, too bad! I'm the author, so you have to do what I say!

Tala: You don't have any power over me.

Silvan Arrow/smirks/ We'll see about that. I can write for something really bad to happen to you. /starts typing/ "And all of a sudden, Tala was attacked by a mob of rabid fangirls!"

Rabid fangirls: EEK! IT'S TALA /start running toward him/

Tala: O.O OKAY! OKAY! I'LL DO IT! SILVAN ARROW DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE! NOW CALL THEM OFF!

Silvan Arrow: "But at the very last moment, a large hole opened up in the ground under the fangirls, and they plummeted into a pit full of…BORIS PLUSHIES!"

Rabid fangirls: AAAAHHHHHH! HELP!

Tala: Whew…that was close.

Silvan Arrow: While I go buy an industrial-sized pair of ear plugs to drown out the pitiful screams of Tala's fan club, here's chapter 10! WOOT!

* * *

Chapter 10: Losing Tala

Eri was silent during the helicopter ride back to the Abbey. She really didn't want to go back so soon, but at least she would get a break from Boris, not to mention a halfway-decent meal. Besides, it would have been foolish for her to speak. Boris had made her sit next to Bryan, and she knew better than to do anything to provoke him. He was especially ticked after losing to Rei, so he wouldn't need any excuses to vent his anger on the first poor sap to cross him. Pyrix sensed her master's desire for silence and kept quiet as well.

After what felt like an eternity, the helicopter finally touched down on the landing pad of the Abbey. The Demolition Boys and Eri filed out after Boris and stood at attention. Boris said, "Voltaire is furious with your failure today. He will be here later today to meet with me. Tala, you will come with me. I want the rest of you to return to your quarters and await my orders. I will be speaking to each of you individually later this evening."

"Yes sir," the Demolition Boys replied with a salute. Eri kept silent. She would never willingly show any shred of respect for Boris.

Boris strode over to her and shouted in her face, "You WILL show me the proper respect!" Eri just glared at him. "Insolent wretch!" He backhanded her across the face so hard that she fell to the ground. Tala flinched slightly at Boris' cruelty. He remembered well his lessons to block out emotions, but he couldn't shut Eri out entirely. He felt as if the walls around his heart were slowly crumbling, but the instinct to obey Boris was still ingrained too deeply in his mind. Therefore, he followed Boris willingly when he dismissed the rest of the team. Boris led Tala into the deep underbelly of the Abbey, where all the research labs were located. He turned to his young warrior and stated, "Now, Tala, the time has come for you to become the ultimate bey-warrior and take your place as my top soldier."

"I understand," Tala replied emotionlessly. But a small seed of doubt nagged at his heart at what Boris had planned.

Two hours later…

Eri had been sitting in her room for two hours, and Boris still hadn't called for her. Pyrix sat by her bedside in physical form to keep her company. "What's Boris waiting for?" Eri asked as she lay back on her bed. "I was sure he would come here first and give me some kind of beating…or at least a boring lecture."

"Hmph…are you complaining?" Pyrix teased.

"No! Of course not!" Eri objected. "But still…something's not right. Boris took Tala deep under the Abbey, and I haven't heard from either of them or the other Demolition Boys since. And Voltaire's on his way. That can't be good."

Pyrix sighed as she propped her head on the bed. "I have sensed it too. I am also concerned for Tala. Bryan's loss today may force Boris into doing something drastic to ensure victory against Tyson tomorrow. I also fear for Bryan. Biovolt will not let a failure from one of its top soldiers go unpunished." Just then Pyrix's ears pricked up, and she gazed hard at the door.

"What's wrong? Do you hear something?" Eri asked, sitting up.

"Someone's out in the hallway…and he's in pain," Pyrix replied. She quickly vanished into her bit chip as Eri stepped out into the hallway to see who it was. She gasped at the sight before her. "…Bryan!" Bryan was collapsed on his knees against the wall. His clothes were torn and bloody from what looked like dozens of whiplashes, and his breath came in short, ragged gasps. Eri could see dark blue and purple bruises in between the tears in his shirt. She knelt down beside him. "What happened to you?"

Bryan snarled and shoved her away. "Get away from me!"

"Like that's gonna happen," Eri protested. "You can barely stand! Did Boris do this to you?"

"I…lost my match," Bryan managed between breaths. "I…deserved this punishment."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you sit out here and bleed to death. You're coming in my room so I can take a look at those cuts," Eri stated. Before Bryan could protest, Eri looped one of his arms across her shoulders and supported his weight as she helped in into her room and sat him on the bed. "And don't even think of trying to leave, because you won't get far." She pulled out a first aid kit from under the bed and rummaged through it, looking for some antiseptic and bandages.

Bryan was confused. Why was Eri helping him? He had always pushed her away and been cruel, but she was still trying to reach out to him with friendship. "I…don't think I have the strength to try and escape," Bryan admitted, finally letting some measure of weakness show after all these years.

Eri pulled out the bottle of antiseptic and quickly appraised the situation. "Okay, I can't get to your cuts while you have that shirt on." When Bryan gave her a weird look, she sighed in frustration and said, "Don't be a baka (Japanese for idiot). I'm just going to disinfect the cuts." He complied reluctantly and pulled off his shirt. Eri sucked in her breath through her teeth as she saw the criss-cross pattern of whiplashes covering his back, chest, and arms. "This may sting a bit, so just hold on." She dabbed some antiseptic on a clean cloth and began applying it to the cuts. Bryan drew in his breath sharply as he felt the sting from the medicine. "I'm sorry, but I need to tend to these wounds."

"Why…are you doing this?" Bryan asked in confusion. "I treated you like dirt, so why are you helping me now?"

Eri smiled and tried to get a conversation going to get Bryan's mind off his injuries while she tended to them. "It wouldn't be right of me to just leave you out there in pain, now would it?"

"So you did it because of your sense of right and wrong?"

"That's not all. I did it because I still think of you as a friend," Eri replied gently as she finished treating the wounds on his back and moved to his arms and chest. Bryan's eyes widened. He hadn't been called a friend since he was a young child. "When I first came to the Abbey, you and Tala looked out for me like big brothers and helped me learn the ropes of living here. At least you did until Boris started brainwashing you. But I never forgot those days. You helped me survive my first days at the Abbey, and I am truly grateful."

"So…we're friends?" Bryan asked in disbelief. Eri nodded. "And what about Tala? You feel something…different for him, don't you?"

Eri put away the antiseptic and reached for a roll of soft bandages. "You could say that. That's why I'm so worried about him. I haven't seen him since we got back, and I can only imagine what Boris has planned for him to ensure victory tomorrow." She started to wrap Bryan's wounds so they could heal.

"As I was staggering back up here from the punishment chambers, I saw that one of the research labs was running," Bryan revealed. Eri paused from her ministrations and looked him in the eye. "That lab hasn't been used for years, but I could see a faint green glow coming from deeper in the room. I would bet anything Tala's in there."

"But if he's there, then that means…" Eri's voice trailed off. She quickly finished bandaging Bryan's cuts to get her mind off whatever Boris was doing to Tala. "That should do it. Does it feel any better?"

Bryan nodded as he put his shirt back on and shrugged into his jacket. He took Eri's hand so she would look at him. "Eri…you were right all along. About Boris, I mean. If this is the life I have to look forward to every day, then I want no part in it."

Eri smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you."

"I want to help you, but I'm afraid I won't be of much use," Bryan said regretfully, pulling something out of his pocket. He held out Falborg's bit chip. "My beyblade was shattered during my match, but at least Falborg survived."

"Once this is over and we're all free of the Abbey, we can rebuild your beyblade. Then you and Falborg can blade as a team again. And this time it won't be for Biovolt," Eri reassured him.

For the first time in over six years, Bryan finally smiled happily. "Thank you…my friend. Now you should go find Tala." He stood up and made his way to the door. "I'm sure Spencer and Ian will side with me when I tell them about you did to help me." With that, he strode out into the hallway to return to his room. Suddenly alarmed for Tala, Eri raced toward the stairs that would take her to the underground research labs.

'Just hold on, Tala. Don't let Boris have his way,' Eri prayed silently. She reached the hallway where the lab was located and, sure enough, she could see a faint green glow coming from the open doorway. She was approaching from the side, so she couldn't see inside the lab yet. Pyrix's sudden apprehension struck Eri like a wave and stopped her in her tracks. _What's wrong, Pyrix?_

_That green glow means that something…or someone…is inside a test tube of incubation fluid. Boris did the same thing to me when he tried to erase my memories,_ Pyrix replied in obvious distress. _Someone's coming! You must hide!_ Eri picked up the sound of approaching footsteps and ducked behind a corner only to see Boris leading Voltaire to the lab. Eri grimaced at seeing Voltaire. _Evil thoughts radiate from that wicked man,_ Pyrix hissed. _And Boris is even more sinister than usual._

Once the two men disappeared into the lab, Eri crept closer to the open door so she could pick up their conversation. She heard Boris' silky, oily voice first: "...And thanks to my superior technology and genetic experiments, I have succeeded in creating the ultimate bey-warrior! Let him hear his new name: Cyber Tala!"

'Cyber Tala?' Eri thought in disbelief. 'What has Boris done!'

She peeked around the edge of the door and saw Tala suspended in a test tube filled with green incubation fluid. He only wore a pair of blue shorts, and numerous wires were attached to his unconscious body. She heard the computer give the command to drain the incubation fluid and open the test tube. Voltaire was shocked, maybe even horrified, and his voice quaked as he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Boris just laughed maniacally as the empty test tube opened, filling the room with steam, and Tala opened his eyes. "Now the computer has reprogrammed his mind for only one purpose, and that is to win!" Boris proclaimed. He held up an upgraded version of Wolborg. "And with this techno-advanced beyblade, he will be unstoppable!" He tossed the beyblade to Tala, who effortlessly caught it. Eri caught a glimpse of Tala's eyes. They were cold, unfeeling, and empty.

Eri couldn't take this anymore. She moved toward the open door. _Eri! What are you doing?_ Pyrix asked in alarm. _Do you want Boris to kill you?_

_I can't take this anymore!_ Eri shot back. _They can't do this to Tala!_ She jumped into the doorway and yelled, "Stop this, Boris!"

The two men turned abruptly to face her, but Boris just smirked as if nothing was wrong. "Well, hello there, Eri," Boris greeted with a fake smile. "I had a feeling you would seek me out here to discover Tala's fate." He indicated his new warrior with a sweep of his hand. "What do you think? Magnificent, isn't it? Now our victory is assured against the Bladebreakers."

"It's not magnificent! It's horrible!" Eri cried. "You can't just reprogram people's minds." She turned to face Tala, who hadn't moved or made a sound during the whole exchange. "Tala, you can't let Boris have his way. Why did you let him do this to you?"

Tala stared at her for a long, hard moment and then replied, "I don't know what you are talking about. I have no recollection of you."

Eri gasped as Boris started laughing. "Tala…what are you saying?" she asked in disbelief. "It's me…Eri. Don't you know me?"

Boris replied with a maniacal laugh, "He doesn't remember the slightest thing about you! I have known for a long time that you were the only one preventing him from letting go of his emotions entirely, so I simply erased all his memories of you."

Eri's eyes widened. "He's…lost his humanity…" she whispered. She couldn't bear to look into those soulless, blue eyes anymore, so she did the only thing she could. She ran.

She raced up the stairs leading back to the trainee quarters and retreated into her room, slamming the door behind her. Eri slumped down against the door and buried her face in her hands. _I failed him, Pyrix. This is all my fault._

Pyrix materialized from her beyblade and gently licked Eri's cheek. "No, it isn't your fault. You were the only ray of hope in Tala's cold heart. It is Boris who is to blame."

"Can't you do anything, Pyrix?" Eri begged. "You can influence people's hearts and help them remember their most cherished memories."

Pyrix shook her head sadly. "Alas, I can do nothing in his present state. We need for someone to at least begin to bring down the walls around Tala's heart. If Tyson cannot defeat him tomorrow, then I fear we will lose him for good."

Tears welled up in Eri's eyes. "I don't want that," she whispered. Pyrix nuzzled her face, and Eri wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck and sobbed into her soft fur. Pyrix simply sat there, silently sharing in her master's suffering and trying to offer comfort, just like she had done all those years ago.

Bryan, Ian, and Spencer were all just as surprised by Tala's transformation, though they didn't dare let Boris see that. The night before Tala's match against Tyson, they all came to Eri's room to discuss what to do. "What did Boris do to him?" Spencer asked. "It's like Tala never knew us."

"That stupid Boris is going to pay for what he did!" Ian exclaimed.

Eri was rather surprised by their words. "I never thought I would hear those words coming from you guys," she admitted. "But the question now is what to do."

"Well, I for one have had enough of Boris' tyranny," Bryan stated. "I'm throwing my lot in with you, Eri. If anyone can help Tala, it's you."

"I'm in too!" Ian added.

"Don't forget me," Spencer chimed in.

Eri smiled and nodded. "Then it's settled. We'll find a way out of this together. And not just for us…for Tala as well."

End chapter 10

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I didn't confuse anyone with that long digression with Eri and Bryan. This fic is still focused on Tala. I actually meant for that to be a short segment, but then I really got into it and couldn't stop. Besides, it made it easier to transition to the part where the rest of the Demolition Boys join forces with Eri. Will Tala ever regain his humanity? You'll have to wait and review to find out! Oh, and tell me what you thought about the skit before the disclaimer! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Ice Cracks

Silvan Arrow: I am so sorry for lack of updates lately! School has been torture. I had to write a 7-10 page review of literature in one week! And I was busy all day Friday and Saturday, so I'm desperately trying to make up for lost time! I about lost my sanity with all this school work!

Tala: Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight. She was practically brain-dead by Friday.

Silvan Arrow/glares/ You didn't need to say that. Do I need to sic the fan girls on you again?

Tala/gulp/ I know! I'll do the disclaimer! Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. And since she doesn't own me, then she can't torture me!

Silvan Arrow: We'll see about that. While I go read How to Torture Beyblade Characters for Dummies, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Ice Cracks

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting with master_

Eri awoke just as the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. She thought to herself, 'What a strange dream. Boris genetically reprogrammed Tala's mind and erased his humanity.' She shook her head in disbelief.

_It was no dream,_ Pyrix interrupted. _Tala does not remember you._

Memories from yesterday's events came rushing back. Tears welled up in Eri's eyes. _You're right. I was just hoping it was nothing more than a bad dream._ She threw off the covers and sat up. _Today is the day Tala and Tyson have their battle to decide the World Championships. I wonder when Boris plans to leave._

_Don't worry about that. When Boris wants something, he makes sure everyone knows,_ Pyrix replied. Eri could just see her bit beast rolling her eyes.

Eri quickly dressed and was just about to leave for the dining hall when a knock came at her door. Not waiting for an invitation, Boris burst in. Eri turned around to face him and sent him a death glare. "What do you want?" she asked irritably.

"I will choose to ignore your insolence this time," Boris retorted. "I came to inform you that you will not be coming to the stadium today." Eri's eyes widened. "The Demolition Boys do not need any unnecessary distractions, especially Tala."

Eri smirked. "So you're afraid that my presence will affect your ultimate warrior's ability to battle? You must have done a really crappy job of reprogramming him."

"I've heard enough!" Boris yelled, backhanding Eri. She managed to stay upright. "If I catch you leaving this Abbey, I will make your life a living nightmare! If that means death, then so be it!" With that, he turned sharply on his heel and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

_Well, he certainly is pleasant in the mornings,_ Eri mused sarcastically.

_I have just received a message from Falborg,_ Pyrix interjected. _Boris is calling the Demolition Boys to the landing pad. They will be leaving in ten minutes._

_Then I guess we'd better hurry,_ Eri replied, ending the conversation. She snuck through the halls of the Abbey and made her way to the landing pad, where the helicopter was sitting. She peeked cautiously around the corner to see if the coast was clear. But something didn't feel right. _That's weird. There's no pilot in the cockpit._

_Looks can be deceiving,_ Pyrix warned. _The pilot is standing under an awning to our left, watching for intruders._

Eri peered around the corner to her left. Sure enough, she could see the pilot standing in the shadows of a stone awning, watching in case someone tried to stowaway again. _Boris isn't taking any chances today. We'll have to be a little more creative._

Pyrix sighed. _I suppose it wouldn't do any good to try and talk you out of this, would it?_

Eri grinned. _You know me too well._ She ducked back into a hallway of the Abbey that took her behind the pilot. She jumped out from an open door and landed a punch to his head from behind, knocking him out. She took this opportunity to stowaway on the helicopter again.

_Are you crazy?_ Pyrix asked in disbelief. _You can't just go knocking out Boris' pilots like that! They'll search the helicopter when he wakes up._

_Relax; he'll wake up in a minute._ Just then the pilot groaned as he regained consciousness. He got to his feet, rubbing his sore head, and looked around for intruders. Minutes passed, but he didn't move from his spot. _See? Nothing to worry about. And he won't dare tell Boris, lest he risk getting fired._

Pyrix sighed in defeat. _Just don't do that again without telling me first._

A few minutes later Boris appeared on the landing platform with the Demolition Boys. They all took their seats on the helicopter while Eri hid behind the same crates from the other day. While Boris lectured his team on the importance of winning today's match, Eri just sat quietly and waited anxiously for the boring ride to end.

At the stadium…

Eri waited until Boris and the Demolition Boys had gotten off the helicopter and were well on their way into the stadium before she slipped off and entered through a back way. She quickly navigated the dark labyrinth of halls until she found the doorway leading out to the Demolition Boys' team bench. She decided to hide in the doorway and watch the match from a distance. _Pyrix, tell Bryan that we're here in the hallway behind their team bench._

_Understood._ She quickly relayed the message. _Bryan will warn us if there's any danger from Boris. Now what should we do?_

_Now we wait,_ Eri replied. Something told her that it was going to be a long wait.

With the Bladebreakers… (A/N: This segment won't exactly follow the episode.)

Tyson approached the beydish and stood across from Tala. Both competitors locked eyes in silence as the dish rose up from the ground. It was shaped like the Siberian wilderness, complete with ice, snow, and miniature trees. DJ Jazzman announced, "Let's begin the final match to decide the new World Champion!" Both bladers assumed their launch positions. "3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

"Go get him, Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. Dragoon immediately charged Wolborg for the attack.

"Compute," Tala muttered as his mind analyzed the situation. Wolborg dodged Dragoon at the very last second and counterattacked for heavy damage. He then had Wolborg bring down a tree, but Dragoon managed to dodge that as well. "Now it's time to show you the true meaning of fear!" Tala said to Tyson. Just then Dranzer appeared from Tala's beyblade and attacked with Fire Arrow. Then Draciel came out and called up a wave of water.

"How dare you use other people's bit beasts as if they were your own?" Tyson asked incredulously. It was bad enough that he had to fight such a strong opponent, but it was even worse knowing that he was fighting his own team mates' bit beasts.

"Tyson, snap out of it!" Tyson looked back and locked eyes with Kai. "You know our bit beasts's moves better than he does! Now focus on the match!"

Tyson nodded and turned back to the match. "You haven't beaten me yet, Tala! Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" Dragoon emerged and whipped up a powerful hurricane that knocked Wolborg out of the dish.

DJ Jazzman was stunned. "I don't believe it! Round one goes to Tyson!"

"Wow…I beat him," Tyson muttered in disbelief. "Oh yeah! Now I only have to win one more match!"

Tala started laughing. "I feel so sorry for you!" Tyson gave him a questioning look. "I chose not to win that round so I could analyze your beyblade!"

Now Tala was getting under Tyson's skin. "W-what was that? Oh forget it! All I know is that I have to win one more match! Just you wait until the next round!" Tala smirked as he and Tyson assumed their launch positions for the next round.

"Let's get going with the next round!" DJ Jazzman announced. "3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

Tyson once again came out swinging. "Dragoon, attack!" But this time Tala wasn't holding back.

"Wolborg, Blizzalog!" Tala commanded. The massive wolf spirit emerged, full of malice and hatred. He only knew how to dominate and instill fear in his opponents. Kenny couldn't believe how big and powerful Wolborg was. The wind around the beydish churned as Wolborg created a massive blizzard that blinded everyone in the stadium. Tyson desperately ordered for Dragoon to attack, and the two beyblades collided in a mix of light and snow. When the snow cleared, the area around the beydish was covered by a towering iceberg that reached to the ceiling of the stadium. Tala and Tyson were nowhere to be seen.

Inside the iceberg…

Tyson looked across the dark, stormy expanse at Tala. Freezing snow and wind whipped about mercilessly, stinging any part of his skin that was exposed. Tala, on the other hand, wasn't phased in the least. "Tala, what's going on?" Tyson asked.

"When our beyblades collided, it created a rift in the space-time continuum," Tala explained emotionlessly. "We have been sent to another dimension to finish our battle." (A/N: Don't ask me. This was actually in the episode.)

"Another dimension?" Tyson looked down at Dragoon. He had stopped spinning, but Wolborg was still raring for more.

"We still have to finish the match," Tala stated as he recalled his blade and set up for the final round. Tyson prepared to launch as well as they heard the DJ start up the countdown. As the final match began, Tala wasted no time in putting Tyson on defense. "Wolborg, attack!" Wolborg slammed Dragoon ruthlessly.

"Come on, Dragoon! Fight back!" Tyson encouraged.

"It's time to finish this! Now my army of bit beasts! It's time for our ultimate attack!" Tala ordered. Wolborg emerged along with all of the other captured bit beasts. He devoured the other sacred spirits and turned into a ball of fire resembling the sun that hovered over Tala's head. Tala laughed evilly. "This is my ultimate weapon, and there is no known defense against it! Now, Wolborg, attack!" The mini-sun shot out multiple beams of energy directed straight at Tyson. He raised his arms to shield himself, but the impact never came. He heard the explosion, but he was unharmed.

When Tyson opened his eyes, he was standing in an invisible shield created by his beyblade. "Dragoon…" His bit beast had shielded him, but at what cost? Could he even contend with Tala's incredible power? He could barely stay on his feet, it was so cold.

Tyson gave a start as he felt an unfamiliar consciousness invade his mind. _Tyson, you mustn't give up._

_Who…are you?_ Tyson asked mentally. Normally he would have been creeped out, but this presence was warm and comforting, which was especially welcome in this giant block of ice.

_I am Pyrix, the Fire Wolf bound to Eri. Listen to me: Boris has genetically altered Tala's mind so that he no longer feels any emotions other than the will to dominate. He's lost his humanity and even his memories of Eri. If you cannot defeat him today, then Tala will he lost for good._

_That's wild! Don't worry, I promise that I'll defeat Tala,_ Tyson replied confidently. Suddenly he felt new strength well up in his body as warmth seeped through all his limbs. His courage burned stronger than ever, and he sent this newfound strength given from Pyrix to Dragoon. _Thank you, Pyrix,_ Tyson said as her presence faded from his mind. He returned to the matter at hand and said to Tala, "You've put up a good fight, but it's time to end this. Let's go, Dragoon!" His bit beast appeared, glowing more brightly than ever.

"No! How does his bit beast keep coming back?" Tala asked in disbelief.

_I have returned because you have never given up on me,_ Dragoon said to Tyson.

"You can talk?" Tyson asked in amazement.

_As long as you continue to believe in me, I will never abandon you,_ Dragoon promised.

Tyson chuckled. "Then let's do it, partner. Go, Dragoon!" Dragoon roared viciously and charged for Tala's glowing mass of bit beasts. Tyson's beyblade turned into light, which Dragoon gripped in his mouth to fuel his attack. Tala's army of bit beasts shot out from the mini-sun and tried to attack, but Dragoon held them all back and continued advancing. In one last-ditch effort, he pierced the glowing mass, and it exploded violently as Tala cried out in agony and disbelief. The iceberg that had trapped the two bladers shattered, leaving Tala and Tyson still standing across from each other. Different colored streaks of light hovered above the stadium. They were the bit beasts that had been captured, and each one returned to its own beyblade.

"Draciel!" Max exclaimed happily as he looked at his bit chip, with Draciel safely nestled inside.

_Dranzer, you're back!_ Kai exclaimed as the phoenix returned to her beyblade.

_I would never abandon you,_ Kai, Dranzer replied reassuringly.

"But who won the match?" Michelle asked.

DJ Jazzman surveyed the scene below him. Dragoon was still spinning furiously, but Wolborg was still. "We have a new World Champion! Tyson has defeated Tala!" The crowd erupted in applause as Tyson stooped down to pick up his beyblade.

Tala was in shock as he retrieved his beyblade. "How could this happen? I was supposed to be invincible!"

Tyson chuckled as he walked over to Tala. "That was a great match! Put 'er there!" He held out his hand. Tala looked at it for a moment, smiled, and shook Tyson's hand.

While Mr. Dickinson confronted Voltaire about turning him in to the police, Boris was furious with the Demolition Boys over losing. Boris confronted Tala as he walked back to the team bench. "And WHAT do you call that? That was pathetic! You have brought about the downfall of all my years of hard work and research!" When Tala didn't reply, Boris backhanded him and knocked him to the ground. "When we get back to the Abbey, I will make sure you wish you were never born!"

"Sorry, Boris, but that's not going to happen." Boris turned around to face Bryan, who had just spoken. He, Spencer, and Ian stood up and confronted him. "We're tired of being your puppets, so just take a hike."

"You dare defy me!" Boris yelled. "Then I'll just drag you back by force!" But then a red beyblade shot out of nowhere and spun in front of Boris' feet, glowing an angry red. He turned to face Eri, who was standing in the entrance to the stadium. "Eri! This is all your doing!"

"No, you brought about your own downfall by enslaving beybladers and using them as puppets," Eri said as she approached. "Your plan was doomed to fail from the beginning."

"You insolent wretch!" Boris yelled. He tried to grab Eri, but suddenly her body was surrounded by a red aura. He tried to touch her but immediately withdrew his hand. The aura burned like fire, and he knew that Pyrix was shielding her. "This isn't over. I'll be back!" Boris turned on his heel and stormed out of the stadium.

"So…is it over? Are we free?" Spencer asked.

"We must return to the Abbey." Eri, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian turned to look at Tala as he got to his feet. His eyes were just as dead as before, void of any emotion. He turned and exited the stadium without another word.

Eri sighed. "We may be free, but Tala isn't." The rest of the Demolition Boys nodded. Until they found a way to help Tala regain his humanity, they wouldn't leave him.

End chapter 11

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. School pretty much ruled my life this past week. Too much homework. And then I've been really busy this weekend. Now to more important news: I have started a C2 community called "Loving a Wolf." It's for fics pairing Talawith an OC. I would really like some staff, so if you're interested send me a message! I'm also planning another fic after I finish this one. Okay, I've said enough. Now it's your turn to say stuff! Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12: Wake Me Up Inside

Silvan Arrow: Well, this is the chapter everyone's been waiting for! Will Tala regain his humanity? Keep reading to find out!

Michelle: Okay, you've done enough commentary! Now let's get on with the chapter!

Silvan Arrow: But I can't do that yet! Someone still has to do the disclaimer!

Michelle/sigh/ Oh fine. Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

Silvan Arrow: Thank you! Oh, and I also don't own "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. And the title of the chapter comes directly from the lyrics. Yeah, I decided to include a song in this chapter. I think it fits the mood of this chapter quite well. Okay, on with the chapter!

Chapter 12: Wake Me Up Inside

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Bit beast mind-chatting_

**Tala and Wolborg's memories**

Time had stopped at the Abbey ever since Eri and the Demolition Boys returned three days ago. They hadn't heard from the Bladebreakers, so they didn't know if Mr. Dickinson even remembered their plight. Boris was gone as well, which was a welcome change. The only problem: the Abbey was in chaos. Without Boris' iron-clad dictatorship, the guards had difficulty controlling the beybladers. While they could still keep a grip on the younger trainees, the older boys started to question the reason why they were even here. Some of them even revolted during training and destroyed parts of the training facilities. Eri, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian stuck together and stayed out of the way. The guards had too much on their hands to bother with them. Tala, however, had become even more distant since the World Championships. He wandered the halls of the Abbey aimlessly and spent most of his time in the underground training chambers. He hardly ate or slept; he just practiced night and day. That was all he knew now.

On the morning of the fourth day, Eri was heading to the kitchen to sneak some food for herself and the guys when she saw Tala heading in her direction. His eyes were blood-shot from lack of sleep. Eri stepped in front of him and tried to reason with him one more time: "Tala…Boris is gone. You don't have to kill yourself practicing. He's not coming back." Tala simply stepped around her and kept walking. She reached around and grabbed his arm. "Hey! I'm talking to you! You're free from his control!" He removed her hand in one quick jerk of his wrist and still kept walking. "If that's the way it's gotta be…then I challenge you to a beybattle!"

Tala stopped in his tracks but kept his back to Eri. "What…did you say?" he asked numbly.

"I said I challenge you, Tala Ivanov," Eri repeated. "What's wrong? Are you too afraid to fight a girl?"

He finally turned to face her. The deadness in his eyes was replaced by a burning desire to win. "Challenge accepted."

The two competitors found a beydish outside in a secluded corner of the Abbey and stood across from each other. As Eri prepared to launch, Pyrix asked, _Do you know what you're doing, Eri?_

_I do,_ Eri replied grimly. _This is the only way to get through to him. Maybe if you can at least reach Wolborg, Tala will come around as well._

_I will do my best._

Eri assumed her launch position and asked, "Are you ready, Tala?"

Tala glared across the dish at her as he readied himself. "I hope you're ready to lose."

As if by wordless consent, both bladers shouted "Let it Rip!" in unison and launched their beyblades. The battle was on.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Tala immediately started attacking fiercely. "Wolborg, tear her beyblade to pieces!" His beyblade slammed Pyrix mercilessly and pushed it to the edge of the dish.

"I'm not down yet! Go, Pyrix!" Eri shouted. Pyrix increased her torque and pushed Wolborg back.

"I've had enough of this! Wolborg, attack!" Tala ordered. The wolf spirit emerged from his beyblade with a mighty roar. He charged for the attack and sent Pyrix teetering dangerously on the edge of the dish.

"Pyrix, come to my aid!" Eri countered. The fire wolf materialized amidst a wall of fire and howled a challenge to her opponent. Both bit beasts clashed and fought fiercely with tooth and claw, battling for dominance as their beyblades were dead-locked. Both beyblades repelled each other and circled the dish as the bit beasts stared each other down.

_Wolborg, do you not remember your true self?_ Pyrix asked. _You were not always this heartless._

_I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care!_ Wolborg snarled. _All that matters to me is eliminating you!_ He charged for Pyrix, but she easily sidestepped.

_Then I will make you remember. Eri, now!_

_You got it, Pyrix,_ Eri replied. "Ethereal flames!" Pyrix released a ring of fire that trapped Wolborg and slowly began draining his energy as it burned.

_W-what is this? What have you done?_ Wolborg cried as he struggled to get free but failed. But, as the flames continued to burn, he felt a lock come undone in the back of his mind.

**A memory. Five-year-old Tala carefully regarded the gray beyblade he cradled in his hands. "What is this?" he asked.**

**A red-headed woman smiled kindly at her son and replied, "That is a beyblade. Inside is a sacred spirit named Wolborg. He will always be there for you, even if you feel alone. I know the two of you will get along very well." She ruffled his hair and left the room, leaving the two alone to get acquainted.**

**Tala noticed the bit chip in the center of the beyblade, which held the picture of a blue and gray wolf. He decided to try and strike up a conversation. "Um…Wolborg? Can you hear me?"**

**He felt a tingling in his mind. _I can hear you just fine._**

**Tala gave a start. He had heard a voice inside his head! "My name's Tala. It's nice to meet you."**

**_It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I guess this makes us partners._**

**Tala smiled. "Yeah! We'll be friends forever, right?"**

**Wolborg chuckled. _Of course._ Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all…**

Tala shook his head to get rid of those images. He had seen everything Wolborg had seen. "What scheme are you trying to pull?" he asked angrily. Wolborg dispelled the ring of fire and slammed Pyrix. Eri remained silent and continued to fight back.

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to rise before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Wolborg snarled viciously at Pyrix. _Why did you show me that? It just proves that emotions make you weak!_

_That is where you are wrong,_ Pyrix replied calmly. _I can fight my hardest because of the bond I share with Eri. Please, Wolborg, you must remember your true nature._ She slammed into his side and pried into the deepest recesses of his mind, trying to recall all those long-lost memories.

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

**Another memory. Seven-year old Tala sat huddled in a corner of his room, crying miserably. Boris had beaten him mercilessly when he tied his match against Bryan. To Boris, anything less than a win was failure, and failure must be punished. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to block out the pain. He pulled out his beyblade and asked Wolborg, "Why did Boris beat me? We tried our best in that match."**

**_I know, Tala, but I cannot understand his actions,_ Wolborg replied sadly. _It pains me greatly to see you like this. If I had battled harder, then you wouldn't be in this condition._**

**"It's not your fault, Wolborg!" Tala exclaimed. "You fought really hard for me. I just wish I didn't have to be here."**

**_So do I, Tala. So do I…_**

Tala gripped his head in his hands and clenched his teeth. "Stop showing me these things!" he yelled. Wolborg roared in defiance and slammed Pyrix again. This time Eri felt the full impact of the impact and gripped her side as she shared in her bit beast's pain.

Tears welled up in Wolborg's eyes. All his memories came rushing back and threatened to overwhelm him. _I…remember now. What have I become?_ He roared again in anguish as the tears trickled down his muzzle. His beyblade kicked up a blizzard.

_That's it, Wolborg. Fight from your heart,_ Pyrix encouraged. Wolborg now felt a reason to fight and charged once again. Pyrix met him head-on, and the two beyblade collided in a flash of light. Now Pyrix tried to recall Tala's memories. Wolborg silently joined his mind with hers and tried to help his master remember.

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to rise before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

**Tala whirled around and shoved someone against the wall, keeping both hands on the person's shoulders. His face was only inches away as he hissed, "And where would I go? I've lived here my whole life. So maybe I do hate Boris. So what? I hate everything about this stupid Abbey!"**

**"So why don't you just leave? As the best blader in this place, you could break out easily," the figure suggested.**

**Tala sighed and shook his head as he let go and turned away. "You just don't get it, do you? I would have thought you, of all people, would understand. I have no family or place to go outside of this Abbey. Boris had both of your parents killed just so he could get his hands on your bit beast."**

**"You think I don't know that already?" the person asked. "Boris destroyed my entire life, just like he's destroying the lives of every blader in this wretched place. That's why we need to stop him."**

**"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Hurry up, or we'll be late," Tala interrupted, once again assuming his emotionless wall.**

Tala felt like his head was going to explode. He felt as if he knew the person from that vision, but he couldn't see the face. There was only darkness.

Frozen inside without your touch without your love

Darling only you are the life among the dead

**Tala walked across a dark, stone room and looked at the figure lying in a bloody, bruised heap at his feet. He could see that it was girl, but he still couldn't see her face. Tala knelt down and gently touched her cheek. The girl jerked her head away instinctively, but Tala could see that the motion caused her a lot of pain. She moaned softly. "Lie still. Don't try to move."**

**The girl's eyes flew open at the sound of that voice. She looked up and met his gaze. "…Tala?" she croaked. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Making sure you don't die," Tala replied emotionlessly. "Now stay still." She obeyed because it hurt too much to move. Tala opened a first aid kit and applied antiseptic to all her cuts. She winced slightly, as the medicine stung. "Sorry. It will hurt a bit." He then pulled out a roll of bandages and bound her wounds. "Try to eat something," Tala said, indicating a small plate of food sitting on the floor. "Boris will be back tomorrow morning, so don't except much mercy from him."**

**The girlforced herself into a sitting position and managed a small smile. "Thank you, Tala." Tala could tell that she was completely exhausted and didn't move as her head dropped down against his chest. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.**

**Tala wrapped her in a strong embrace and waited in silence until she stopped shaking. "You have been a good friend. Don't make the same mistakes I did," he whispered in her ear. He pulled away and stood up. "I have to go. Until this is all over…make sure you stay alive." Tala left quietly and closed the door behind him, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.**

Tala had had enough. He wasn't going to sit back and let this girl mess with his head. "Get outta my head! Now perish! Wolborg, Blizzalog!" Wolborg roared as he called up a powerful blizzard.

"Pyrix, Oblivion Inferno!" Eri commanded, putting all her remaining strength into this last attack. The two beyblades collided in a massive explosion as fire and ice battled for dominance. Tala and Eri raised their arms to shield themselves from the force of the attacks. When the smoke and snow cleared, both beyblades had stopping spinning, and the bit beasts had retreated. Eri stepped down into the dish and picked up her beyblade. She smiled at Tala and said, "That was a great match, wasn't it?"

"The match ended in a tie. A tie is…failure and is unacceptable," Tala replied shakily. He stepped down into the dish as well and retrieved his beyblade. He looked up and locked eyes with Eri. "I…feel like I know you from somewhere, but I don't know why."

Eri stepped closer to Tala and said, "Then let me help you remember." She placed a hand behind his head and gently pressed her lips against his.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here there must be something more

Bring me to life

Tala felt like his legs were glued to the ground. His head screamed at him to run, but something kept him from moving. Pyrix once again surrounded Eri with a red aura that spread to cover Tala. As the warm fire penetrated every muscle of his body, Tala's memories came rushing back. He could see the face of the girl from his memories. It was Eri. She started to pull away, but Tala surprised her by kissing her back. The need for air finally drove them apart, but their foreheads were still touching. Tala wrapped his arms around Eri's waist, drawing her close,and whispered against her lips, "I remember you now…Eri. I love you."

"I love you too," Eri whispered back. Tala leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Eri wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his embrace, never wanting to leave the circle of his arms. She didn't care what dangers the next day held. Right now her life was perfect.

End chapter 12

Author's Note: Yay! Tala's finally back! I really got into writing this chapter last night, and I was able to finish it today. I'm really happy with how it turned out. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with all the flashbacks. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm still looking for staff to join my C2 community "Loving a Wolf," but I think you need an account on before you can join. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Oh, and there will probably only be a couple more chapters after this, unless I get some really good ideas. I have a new story in the planning stages, so I'll see where that leads in the next few days. Okay, that's enough outta me. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight for Freedom

Silvan Arrow: Well, it's time for yet another chapter! I'm so glad the last one went over so well! But I still need someone to do the disclaimer. /looks around/ Hey, where did everyone go?

Tyson: Hehe…she'll never find us in here/The Bladebreakers and Tala are in a broom closet/

Tala: Why did you have to drag me into this? I'm not even a member of your team.

Kai: Well, you're in this story, so you have to be a part of these stupid skits as well.

Tala/glares/

Max: Rei, your foot is in my face! Move over!

Rei: I wish I could, but Tyson is sitting on my leg!

Kenny: Agh! I can't find my laptop!

Michelle: Oh, so that's what I was sitting on. /pulls out laptop/

Kenny: Gimme/yanks laptop away/

Tala: Ya know, she can probably hear us.

Silvan Arrow: Huh? What was that noise?

Everyone else: O.O /get real quiet/

Silvan Arrow: Well, since I can't find them, I guess I'll just have to do the disclaimer this time. I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

Tyson: Yes!

Everyone else: TYSON!

Tyson: Oops…

Silvan Arrow: Okay, now I know I heard something. While I plot their punishment for running away, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Fight for Freedom

Eri stood outside in one of the Abbey's courtyards, looking up at the stars in the clear night sky. Her mind swam with a thousand thoughts. Yesterday felt like it should have been a dream. Yesterday she and Pyrix had helped Tala regain his humanity. Since then he had spent his time catching up on much-needed rest and spending time with his teammates. Even though she was ecstatic to have Tala back and know that he loved her, it couldn't erase the feeling of dread at the back of her mind. Boris could return at any time to regain control over the Abbey. The night was the only time this place wasn't steeped in chaos, since the trainees were sleeping. Eri stiffened instinctively when she felt two arms sneak around her waist and pull her back against something warm.

"Relax, it's just me," a familiar voice soothed. Eri relaxed at hearing Tala's voice and leaned back against his chest. Tala rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"Hey, Tala," she replied wearily. "I thought you were with Bryan, Spencer, and Ian."

"They just turned in for the night," Tala explained. He lightly kissed her neck and remarked, "You sound tired. Haven't you gotten any rest?"

"I'm all right," Eri replied. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Tala prodded gently. "You can tell me anything."

"It's about Boris," Eri began. Tala tightened his grip slightly upon hearing that name. He would never forgive that tyrant for using him like a puppet. "He could come back at any time to regain control over the Abbey, and, unless Mr. Dickinson can come through and secure an arrest warrant, we're powerless to stop him."

"Then we'll fight him and escape," Tala stated fiercely, lifting his head. "I have no intention of serving that madman again. I would rather die first."

"Even if we did escape, he and Voltaire have unlimited resources at their disposal. They could track us down and drag us back by force, and it would be legal." Eri shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew past.

Tala turned Eri around so she met his gaze. "I don't care if the odds are stacked against us. I promise that I won't let Boris hurt you again." He held her in a tight embrace, and Eri rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll face that bridge when we come to it. And we'll cross it together." Eri lifted her head and smiled gratefully. Tala kissed her softly before walking her back to her room and retiring for the night.

Once Eri was alone in her room, Pyrix materialized in her physical form. "You certainly look happy," Pyrix teased.

"Oh? You can tell?" Eri teased back with a smirk. She crawled under the covers of her bed and turned out the light. "Ugh…I'm beat."

"Eri, I have been sensing the growing presence of darkness in this area. I fear Boris may come back soon," Pyrix said worriedly.

"I've felt it too, and for once I just don't know what to do. At least we know that we're not alone. The Demolition Boys want to get out of here just as badly as we do." With those last thoughts, Eri finally allowed sleep to claim her exhausted body. Pyrix lay down at the foot of her bed to keep watch.

The next morning Eri woke up to a cold snout on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Pyrix staring at her. "What is it, Pyrix?" she asked groggily. "It's still early." The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon.

"I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I just received a message from Wolborg. Tala wants us to come to his room for a team meeting," Pyrix explained.

"All right, I'm up," Eri replied with a yawn. She threw off the covers and quickly changed. "Let's go see what's up." She called Pyrix back to her bit chip and walked down the hall to Tala's room. She made sure to tread quietly so she wouldn't wake any of the trainees or alert the guards. She reached Tala's door and quietly knocked.

Tala opened the door slightly and stuck his head out. "Oh, good, you made it." He opened the door and quickly ushered her inside before locking it back. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were already gathered inside. "I wanted to do this early before everyone else woke up."

"I see," Eri replied as she sat down in an empty chair. Tala sat on the edge of his bed. "So what's this all about?"

"I told the rest of the team what we talked about last night," Tala began. "We agree that Boris returning is a very real threat."

"And you can bet if he comes back we won't go quietly!" Ian hissed.

"Yeah," Bryan agreed. "We'll fight him to the bitter end if he thinks he can keep us here."

Eri wanted to say something, but suddenly an explosion rocked the Abbey. "What was that?" Spencer asked in alarm.

"I dunno, but we'd better find out," Tala said as he started for the door. "Whoever did that obviously wants our attention." He, Eri and the rest of the team raced outside. The other trainees ran out of their rooms as well to see what was going on. They reached the main courtyard where they had heard the explosion and saw a small crater in the groundcaused bya bomb. Tala growled. "Who did this?"

They heard a sinister laugh and looked up to see a familiar face. "Why, Tala, is that how you greet your master?"

"Boris," Tala growled. "I never wanted to see your face again." Boris was standing at the open doorway of his helicopter as it hovered above the courtyard.

"It seems that I have to remind you whom you obey," Boris stated, jumping the short distance to the ground. He looked at the rest of the trainees standing a short distance away from the Demolition Boys and Eri. "These five are traitors of Biovolt!" Boris yelled, indicating them with a sweep of his hand. "They are the enemies who want to destroy what we have worked so hard to achieve! Will you just stand there and do nothing?"

The trainees, who numbered at least one hundred, once again fell under the influence of Boris' voice and said in unison, like mindless soldiers, "We will eliminate the enemy." They all fastened their beyblades to their launchers and prepared to fight.

"Oh great. What do we do now?" Spencer asked.

"That's easy. We fight," Tala replied as he and the rest of his team stood back-to-back in a circle and assumed their launch positions. The trainees launched their beyblades in unison, followed quickly by the five beyblades of Eri and the Demolition Boys.

"Wyborg, attack!" Ian ordered. His snake bit beast emerged and began mowing through a row of beyblades.

"Seaborg, show no mercy!" Spencer called. The whale spirit called up a wave of water that washed away a dozen beyblades.

"Get in there, Falborg!" Bryan commanded. Falborg appeared and sliced his opponents' beyblades to pieces with razor-sharp winds.

"Wolborg, Blizzalog!" Tala ordered. The wolf spirit emerged and called up a blizzard, drawing from his power and the frigid air, to blow away a large group of beyblades.

"Let's help them, Pyrix! Oblivion Inferno!" Eri called. Pyrix emerged with a mighty howl, shrouded herself in flames, and charged into the heart of the pack of remaining beyblades. She unleashed a fiery explosion that wiped them all out. The five victorious beyblades returned to their owners' hands.

Tala turned to face Boris. "We're no longer your slaves, Boris. You can't keep us here! Now why don't you just take a hike?"

Boris chuckled. "I must admit, you have put up a brave fight. I must have done a decent job of training you. But I'm afraid I just can't let you go so easily." He pulled out a black beyblade from his pocket and attached it to a launcher. A black aura surrounded the beyblade.

Eri gasped. _It can't be…_Pyrix said in horror.

"Black Dranzer? That's impossible!" Eri exclaimed.

"Oh, is it?" Boris asked innocently. "Kai was kind enough to return it to me when he rejoined his pitiful excuse for a team. Now I will use it to defeat you and your friends once and for all!"

"We'll see about that," Eri said as she and the Demolition Boys reattached their blades for round two.

"Let it Rip!" she and her team called in unison as they launched. Boris sent Black Dranzer into the fray as well.

"Black Dranzer, destroy them utterly!" Boris ordered. The black phoenix, shrouded in dark fire, rose out of his bit chip with a haunting screech. Eri and the Demolition Boys called out their bit beasts as well. They all charged for the attack at once, but it had no affect. They watched on in horror as the one black beyblade held back all five of theirs. Black Dranzer blasted their bit beasts with dark fire, sending them crashing to the ground. As their bit beasts struggled to their feet, Boris laughed maniacally. "I bet you weren't expecting your dear old teacher to know a few moves as well! Now you will taste defeat! Black Dranzer, finish them!" Black Dranzer screeched and dove at the vulnerable bit beasts to deal the final blow.

"Pyrix, Ethereal Flames!" Eri shouted. Pyrix regained her composure and sent a ring of fire to circle and trap Black Dranzer. The black phoenix cried out as the burning flames slowly began draining his power. She turned to the rest of the team. "We're gonna have to work together if we want any chance of defeating him!"

"I've got an idea," Ian said. "Wyborg, Sand Bind!" The snake bit beast hissed and coiled around Black Dranzer, keeping him from moving. His beyblade wobbled as it Wyborg knocked it off-balance. "Spencer, now!"

"You got it! Seaborg, Voda Impact!" Spencer called. Seaborg charged for the attack and called up a vortex of water. Wyborg leaped out of the way just before Black Dranzer was trapped.

"That won't work," Boris said. "Black Dranzer, neutralize the attack!" Black Dranzer sent out dark fire that dispelled the vortex of water.

Bryan smirked. Boris had played right into his hands. Now Black Dranzer was vulnerable to another attack. "Falborg, Stroblitz!" Before Boris could react, Falborg attacked Black Dranzer with his slicing winds. Boris didn't escape the attack either. The winds left deep gashes on his arms as he tried to shield himself. Black Dranzer was weakening fast.

"Eri, let's finish him off!" Tala exclaimed. Eri nodded. "Wolborg!"

"Pyrix!"

They called together, "Howling Tempest!" Wolborg and Pyrix summoned a storm of fire and ice that combined into a tornado that struck Black Dranzer for full damage. The two beyblades clashed with Black Dranzer in a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Black Dranzer was just barely standing. "That's impossible…" Tala said in horror.

"How could that thing take so much damage and keep going?" Eri asked.

Boris laughed as he struggled to stay on his feet. His breath came in short gasps. "You see…even your best efforts couldn't bring me down." But just then an ear-piercing screech sounded from above. Everyone looked up to see a familiar red phoenix dive straight for Black Dranzer, surrounded in red-hot flames.

'Dranzer!' Eri thought. 'Then that means…' Black Dranzer sent out a stream of dark fire to try and slow Dranzer's descent, but she pierced through the attack like a hot knife through butter. Boris cried out in disbelief as Dranzer flew straight through Black Dranzer, piercing his dark heart. Black Dranzer's eyes widened as he hovered motionless for a brief moment, before exploding in a blast that shook the ground. Boris collapsed in a heap on the ground, barely clinging to consciousness. Dranzer returned to her beyblade and flew back to Kai's waiting hand. He stood at the open door of a BBA helicopter as it descended to hover above the courtyard. Eri could see Michelle and the rest of the Bladebreakers standing behind him.

"Tala, get your team in here now!" Kai ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tala muttered. "Let's go, everyone!" Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian made a break for the helicopter and clambered aboard. Tala was about to board after his teammates, but he noticed Eri wasn't behind him. He looked back and saw her standing over Boris.

Boris groaned and looked up at Eri. "How…could I…lose?" Boris asked in disbelief. "All my work…for nothing."

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Eri replied angrily. "You're finished." She turned to leave. "If I never see your face again, it'll be too soon." She heard Tala call her name and ran toward the helicopter. She took his hand and let him pull her into the helicopter as Kai closed the door.

"Eri!" She turned to face Michelle, who immediately engulfed her in a bear hug. "I'm sorry we took so long. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you guys," Eri replied with a smile as she hugged her friend. She pulled away and wearily leaned against Tala as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Mr. Dickinson walked over to the group. "I'm so glad to see that all of you are well. It took longer than expected to secure an arrest warrant for Boris, and for that I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Eri replied reassuringly. "All that matters is that we're out of the Abbey."

"Can we go over the details later?" Ian complained. "I'm beat."

Mr. Dickinson laughed heartily. "Of course, Ian. I'm sure you kids are exhausted after all you've been through. Take some time and rest. We'll be heading back to Japan now."

Everyone took their seats on the helicopter and got comfortable for the long flight ahead. Eri leaned against Tala's shoulder and smiled as he put an arm around her. As she fell asleep, only one thought was on her mind: 'It's finally over. We're free…'

End chapter 13

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! They're finally out of the Abbey! There will only be one more chapter after this to tie up loose ends. Sorry, but I'm all out of ideas for how to make it longer. Oh, and I'm still looking for staff members to join my C2. I've had two people ask to join, ZorraVixen10187798 and sapphire dragon, but I don't know if they have an account. I can't invite someone to join my staff if they don't have an account (That's the rule on this website). So, when you review, please **sign in first** so I know if you have an account. And as for you two who asked to join, I would be more than happy to accept you. Just sign in before you review so I can find your profile and send you an invitation. If you don't have an account, you can always tell me your ideas in your reviews! You both said you had ideas for OCs, and I would love to hear them! And I would like to thank Hiruka-Rei's-Kitty for becoming my first staff member! Okay, enough outta me. Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14: A New Beginning

Silvan Arrow: Well, it's finally time for the last chapter!

Tyson: Ooh! Ooh! I wanna do the disclaimer!

Max: No, I wanna do it!

Rei: No, me!

Michelle: What about me? I wanna do it!

Kai and Tala: We'll do it!

Silvan Arrow: O.O Wow…never thought I'd see this happen. Okay, idea! What if you all do it at the same time?

Tyson: Okay!

Everyone: Silvan Arrow does not own beyblade or any of its characters!

Silvan Arrow: Thanks, everyone! Uh…while I go make sure these guys are still in their right minds, I present to you the final chapter! WOOT!

Chapter 14: A New Beginning

After three long days of heavy traveling, the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys finally arrived in Japan. Tyson let everyone stay at his house, and they turned in early for a well-deserved rest. The next morning, both teams and Mr. Dickinson sat around the breakfast table to catch up on events since the World Championships.

Michelle began, "So, Eri, did you and the Demolition Boys return to the Abbey after the World Championships?"

Eri nodded from her spot next to Tala. "Yeah, we had nowhere else to go. And besides, we couldn't try to escape with Tala in his current state of mind."

"That reminds me: Dizzi and I picked up some strange brain waves from Tala," Kenny remarked. "Did Boris do that to you?"

Tala nodded grimly. "Yeah, he tried to genetically alter my brain and erase my memories so I would just be a mindless fighting machine. If it weren't for Eri, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Why did you guys wait so long to bust into the Abbey?" Bryan asked, changing the subject. "If you ask me, you all sure took your sweet time."

"I am terribly sorry, but it took longer than expected to secure an arrest warrant for Boris," Mr. Dickinson replied. "After Tyson defeated Tala and won the World Championships, I immediately brought all the evidence against Boris and Voltaire before the Russian government and the BBA. But those two had friends in high places. It was very difficult to convince some of the officials to approve the arrest warrant and our expedition to the Abbey to rescue the five of you."

"But what about the other kids in the Abbey?" Spencer asked. "Surely you don't mean to just leave them to their fate."

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed. "In fact, I arranged for the BBA to come and take them out of the Abbey soon after we rescued your team. We'll do our best to find their families and provide for those who are homeless."

"And what's the word on Boris and Voltaire?" Ian asked.

"Boris is in jail where he belongs," Kai stated. "But my grandfather has disappeared without a trace."

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Michelle asked the Demolition Boys.

Tala locked eyes with each of his teammates, and they all nodded in wordless consent. Tala answered, "We're going to travel and see more of the world while competing in tournaments. We have nowhere else to go, so we'll stick together as a team."

"What about your team, Michelle?" Eri asked.

"Kai and I will be staying here for awhile, but I'm not sure about afterwards," Michelle replied, glancing at her boyfriend. Kai spared a small smile.

"I was thinking of returning to my hometown," Rei said. "I want to teach the other kids in my village the skills I've learned in my travels, and I kinda miss my buddies from the White Tigers. It'll be good to see them again."

"I'm going to visit my mom in the United States," Max said happily. "I can't wait to see her again!"

"And the Chief and I will be right here!" Tyson exclaimed. Kenny nodded.

"Well, good luck to all of you," Eri said. "And I'm sure we'll meet again."

"You can count on it!" Michelle exclaimed.

One month later…

_Eri, your match begins soon. Are you ready?_ Pyrix asked.

_Yeah, I can't wait,_ Eri replied. She sat in a locker room in a stadium in Norway, mentally preparing for her team's next battle in the tournament. _We've sure come a long way, haven't we? From an orphan to a trainee in the Abbey to a member of the Demolition Boys. I hope my parents are proud._

_I have no doubt that they are very proud of you,_ _Eri,_ Pyrix replied reassuring. _I could not ask for a better master._

_And I couldn't ask for a better friend,_ Eri replied with a smile.

_Thank you…my friend,_ Pyrix said. She was silent for a moment and then added _Tala is coming._

Eri snapped herself back to reality and stood up as Tala entered the room, closing the door behind him. "You're up first, Eri. Are you ready?"

"Yep. Ready whenever you are, captain," Eri replied, adding a teasing note to the last word.

"Just remember: when we're out in public competing, I am your captain only," Tala reminded her. "I'm…just not comfortable with the whole world knowing we're together."

"I know. It would cause unnecessary problems," Eri replied. She chuckled. "I never imagined you would be so shy about it." She stepped closer and placed a hand on his cheek. "But what about in between tournaments?"

Tala smiled and took her into his arms. "Then it's okay," he whispered into her hair. They shared a soft kiss before pulling away. "Come on. It's time for the match."

Eri nodded and followed Tala to where their teammates were waiting. They entered the stadium amidst the cheers of the crowd. Eri stepped up to the dish and stood across from her opponent. DJ Jazzman was there, as always. "Are the bladers ready?" he asked. Both competitors assumed their launch positions. "Then let's get this show on the road! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both bladers launched their beyblades at once and went for the attack. Eri lost track of everything except the battle. Pyrix emerged as her strength melded with her master's. For once, they could beyblade for enjoyment. As this thought crossed Eri's mind, she could only think of one thing to say: "Let's win this, Pyrix!" Pyrix howled in agreement as she clashed with her opponent. After everything they had gone through, they could finally rest easy with the knowledge that their troubles were finally over…

Or were they?

The End

Author's Note: YAY! I'M DONE! Wow, I can't believe I've finally finished! Sorry if this chapter was short, but I couldn't think of how to make it longer. Of course, I couldn't have come this far without the support of all my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock! As you can see, I've left this open for the possibility of a sequel. The only problem: I have absolutely no ideas for a sequel. So…that's where you come in! If you have any ideas for OCs, plot lines, villains, or anything at all, I would love to hear them! I promise to give credit where credit is due, of course. So feel free to tell me any ideas in your reviews, or just send me a private message through my profile. And the invitation is still open for joining my C2. Writing this story has been a very rewarding experience, and I think I've managed to improve my writing style in the process. Well, that's enough chitchat outta me. Please review! See ya later!


End file.
